Deuxième chance
by Clarisse972
Summary: Voyage temporel. Jake est marié à Nessie. Elle va accoucher de leur fils mais une menace inattendue va détruire tout ce à quoi il tient. Il sombre dans une profonde dépression jusqu'à ce qu'une rencontre bouleverse sa malheureuse infortune en le renvoyant quelques années en arrière auprès de Bella qui a aussi plongé dans la dépression suite au départ d'Edward. Résumé incomplet.
1. Partie 1

Une mini-fic sur Twilight. Elle sera en quatre ou cinq parties pas plus.

C'est un voyage temporel, inspiré d'une idée de ma sœur qui connait ma tendance au mélodrame prise de tête (MERCI !).

_Réponse de bry : De rien ! -)_

Le perso principal est Jake.

C'est un drame (comme dab) il n'y a pas de romance et peu d'action. Le rating est élevé pour me laisser de la marge. Je le changerai peut-être après.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers que je vais utiliser appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Relecture par Brynamon.

Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent déjà, merci de votre fidélité.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Résumé complet : Voyage dans le temps. Jake est marié à Nessie. Elle va accoucher de leur fils mais une menace inattendue va détruire tout ce à quoi il tient. Il sombre dans une profonde dépression jusqu'à ce qu'une rencontre bouleverse sa malheureuse infortune en le renvoyant quelques années en arrière auprès de Bella qui a aussi plongé dans la dépression suite au départ d'Edward après l'incident avec Jasper. Il a la possibilité de changer leur destin. Confronté à un cruel dilemme, que va-t-il faire ?

* * *

DEUXIÈME CHANCE

PARTIE 1

* * *

La lune était pleine dans un ciel noir, elle brillait de mille étoiles illuminant mes yeux. J'aimais regarder la lune. Allongé dans notre lit, Nessie blottie dans mes bras, je savourai le bonheur d'être auprès de mon âme-sœur. J'avais cessé de me poser des questions : elle était comme une évidence. Son visage était la perfection, sa voix tintait comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse. Elle rayonnait, m'illuminait chaque jour. Je ne pouvais être plus heureux malgré le monde dur dans lequel nous vivions car elle était là, car elle existait. Je me demandai comment j'avais pu vivre sans elle.

Avant de s'endormir elle m'avait encore évoqué sa joie d'être mère.

-Tu te rends compte, je n'y croyais plus.

Elle avait eu des doutes, persuadée que son statut de demi-vampire ne pouvait lui permettre de concevoir un enfant avec moi. J'y avais pensé, avais questionné Carlisle qui avait tout fait pour me rassurer.

-Nessie est spéciale, j'ai foi en l'humanité, j'ai foi en elle. Elle nous sauvera tous, toi le premier Jake.

Je n'avais pas compris ses paroles. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette ses talents aux services des plus démunis en leur prodiguant une paix intérieure, en les guidant, en donnant de son temps. Elle était comme un ange tombé du ciel. Leur ange, « mon » ange protecteur.

-Je n'ai jamais douté, avais-je répondu.

-Menteur, avait-elle rit.

Une mélodie qui me faisait frissonner à chaque fois que je l'entendais.

-Je me suis rendu compte il y peu du choc que tu as dû avoir en t'imprégnant de moi.

C'était vrai, cela avait été un choc mais la vie était ainsi faite et je ne pouvais la voir autrement désormais.

-La vie m'a imposée dans ton existence, tu n'as pas eu le choix.

Pourquoi parlait-elle de cela maintenant ? Nous en avions déjà débattu, le sujet était clos, pourquoi revenir là-dessus ?

-Je t'aime, le reste importe peu.

J'avais détaillé ses yeux dans la pénombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Je savais déchiffrer chaque expression de son visage.

-Je ne sais pas comment sera notre fils.

-Comment ça ?

-Quelles seront ses capacités ? Sera-t-il l'objet de convoitise ou de rejet comme je l'ai été ?

Ses inquiétudes étaient fondées.

-Peut-être. Mais je serai là pour veiller sur vous…

Elle remua, gênée par la chaleur de mon corps. Je m'obligeai à défaire mon étreinte pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner et se rendormir de l'autre côté du lit. En temps normal elle n'était pas gênée mais sa grossesse avait tout déréglé en elle. Carlisle la suivait de près. Il ne s'était passé que trois mois entre l'annonce de sa grossesse et le terme imminent. Il avait fallu que je m'habitue rapidement à l'idée d'être père. Tout était si inattendu, notre vie n'était qu'une succession d'imprévus. Nous voguions vers l'inconnu avec exaltation car nous étions tous les deux, bientôt tous les trois.

Je me levai et rejoignis la chambre annexe, la chambre de notre enfant à naitre. Il n'avait pas de nom, nous n'arrivions pas à nous décider. Nessie était têtue et maligne, parfois même redoutable et après elle s'étonnait que je la surnomme Nessie. Elle avait réussi à mettre tous nos proches de son côté (bande de traitres !) concernant son futur prénom, un prénom infâme inventé par Bella. Comme elle, Nessie avait ce don particulier qui charmait sans restriction chaque personne quelle rencontrait.

Je m'adossai au mur pour contempler le berceau que j'avais construit avec l'aide d'Embry. Embry qui avait eu du mal à revenir vers moi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire avec Nessie dans ma vie. Après la bataille finale, il y a sept ans, j'avais obtenu l'autorisation d'emmener Nessie à La push, avec le soutien de Sam. J'avais eu du mal à convaincre Bella et Edward de me la confier pour aller leur faire face. Ils ne craignaient pas une réaction violente, ils savaient (et nous leur avions prouvé) qu'elle ne risquait rien, ils craignaient un rejet de mon peuple car je leur avais imposé Nessie.

Mon père avait été le premier à venir vers elle. Il l'avait scrutée avec intensité, je m'étais raidi, contenant mon instinct protecteur, et puis elle lui avait juste souri et j'avais compris que c'était gagné. Elle avait gagné ainsi tous les cœurs des loups. Depuis Embry lui vouait une affection sans borne.

En sept ans, les choses avaient changé dans notre vie, Nessie avait grandi, avait changé, avait pris une autre place dans mon cœur. De statut de protecteur, j'étais passé à celui de compagnon, de fiancé et de mari. J'en avais vu de toutes les couleurs : Edward et Bella m'avait traqué à chaque mouvement de travers. Ils se montraient impitoyables dès que ça la concernait. Je pouvais comprendre, elle avait grandi si vite mais j'avais de douloureux souvenirs que je préférais oublier, surtout à l'annonce de la grossesse de Renesmée.

L'aube pointait son nez. Un bruit me fit me déplacer vers la fenêtre. J'habitai non loin de chez mon père, il m'avait paru plus stratégique de vivre en pleine réserve pour continuer à exercer mon rôle d'Alpha. J'avais donc construit notre maison, avec l'aide tolérée des Cullen. En deux jours chrono elle avait été opérationnelle. Elle dénotait dans cet environnement. Elle était moderne et fonctionnelle mais aussi chaleureuse avec les touches de déco d'Alice qui ne nous avait pas laissé le choix.

Au loin, Embry grogna doucement. Je me déshabillai pour le rejoindre. Nous devions patrouiller et c'était lui que j'attendais. Je mutai dans la seconde et fus près de lui en quelques foulées.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

« Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. »

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers ma maison.

« Nous ferons vite, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Chacun menait sa barque, travaillait, avait une famille. Embry vivait avec Kim. Quil s'occupait de Claire qui avait maintenant une dizaine d'années : sous la vigilance de ses parents, elle passait beaucoup de son temps libre avec lui, il l'aidait pour ses devoirs, l'emmenait en excursion, au musée, au ciné supportant ses conversations incessantes avec stoïcisme. Sam et Emily avait un fils, il avait cinq ans. Leah était partie ne supportant pas cette nouvelle mais elle m'appelait souvent et dernièrement je crus comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Seth vivait seul dans la maison familiale car sa mère avait emménagé chez Charlie. Charlie qui passait souvent voir Nessie, qui s'était bien intégré dans notre monde et surtout qui n'hésitait pas à me menacer : loup ou pas, j'aurais intérêt à courir vite si je faisais du mal à sa petite-fille. Paul était parti rejoindre Rachel, il revenait quand même un weekend sur deux pour honorer son engagement. Brady et Collin étaient encore chez leurs parents.

Depuis la fausse bataille, nous avions eu peu de Sang-froid dans le secteur. Nessie soutenait ma cause, elle comprenait ce que je faisais. C'était paradoxale la sachant à demi-vampire mais pour moi elle n'était pas une hybride, elle était Nessie. Son cœur battant, son odeur fruité, la tiédeur de son corps, tout me ramenait à une réalité qui me convenait. Elle était de chair et de sang, mangeait et dormait comme moi. Elle était contre la violence, sa seule exigence était de laisser les Cullen tranquille. Depuis longtemps c'était une chose acquise pour moi et pour la meute qui ne s'était pas agrandie.

Nous avions espacé les patrouilles, mutant de moins en moins, reprenant un rythme biologique normal. Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression de changer. Je travaillais aussi, j'avais ouvert mon propre garage sur la route principale de Forks. Je subvenais au besoin de ma famille et me battais souvent contre Bella qui avait tendance à débarquer sur notre territoire et dans notre maison comme si elle était en terrain conquis.

-Tu n'es plus un nouveau-né, cesse de rompre le traité si tu ne veux pas finir en morceaux.

-C'est stupide Jake, nous sommes une famille, je ne devrais pas avoir à demander l'autorisation pour venir voir ma fille !

Elle avait raison mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Je ne pouvais tout redéfinir juste pour mon bon plaisir. Les Cullen restaient des vampires, une menace. Cela sonnait faux dans mon cœur car je les connaissais tous et qu'ils étaient tous des gens de bien. J'allais les voir souvent, me chamaillait avec Rosalie, me confrontait à des jeux puérils avec Emmett, me détendait en la présence de Jasper qui aimait parler stratégie avec moi. Alice me briefait sur ses visions qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares mais nous permettait d'agir et de protéger tout l'état. Carlisle me prodiguait des tas de conseils et Esmé… et bien elle était comme une mère pour moi.

Avec Edward c'était différent, nous n'avions jamais pu franchir le cap de l'amitié parce qu'il y avait Nessie. Je restais celui qui lui avait pris sa fille. Alors je restais loin de lui, pour éviter de lui imposer toutes mes pensées.

Et Bella…

C'était une relation de profonde amitié qui nous liait, nous étions restés très proches, une proximité qui perturbait parfois Nessie et Edward. Cependant pour nous il n'y avait pas d'ambigüité donc nous réagissions à cela en nous moquant un peu. J'évitais de lui parler de ma vie avec Nessie mais je lui confiais tout le reste et elle aussi se confiait à moi. Elle était si heureuse que parfois ça l'étouffait. Elle avait peur de tout perdre.

-Aucun risque Bella. Nous sommes forts toi et moi, et nous sommes entourés de personnes toutes aussi fortes.

Nous parcourions l'état depuis deux bonnes heures, Alice nous avait alertés il y deux jours sur la présence de Nomades, quand je me figeai, ils n'étaient pas loin. Mais dès notre arrivée, nous comprimes que nous étions à la bourre, ils étaient déjà en morceaux.

« Bella ! » grondai-je.

Elle avait perçu ma présence et me sourit comme si de rien était. Edward à ses côtés me détaillait, impassible.

-Il n'est pas très content.

-Je sais, lui répondit-elle.

Elle avança vers nous tranquillement. Il valait mieux, vu mon état de colère, mes crocs avaient comme une envie d'agir indépendamment de moi.

-Retiens-toi, je te préviens.

Je me fichai bien de l'agacement d'Edward. Elle aurait dû me prévenir, je serais resté bien au chaud auprès de ma femme. Il grogna littéralement.

-A quoi penses-tu pour le mettre dans cet état Jake ?

Elle me faisait face et comme chaque fois, le visage de Nessie se transposa sur le sien, me calmant instantanément. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était troublant mais moins que sa ressemblance avec son père dont je me serai bien passé. Je refoulai cette pensée qui avait tendance à me rendre fou.

-Ne sois pas gêné d'avouer que je suis très bel homme Jacob Black.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ne dis pas n'importe quoi Cullen ! »

-Montre un peu de respect ! Je peux encore reprendre ma fille et l'emmener loin de ta puanteur.

Bella pouffa.

-On se calme messieurs.

Elle me cacha à sa vue, se concentra. Elle étirait son bouclier sur moi !

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! »

-Oh que si, dit-elle comme si elle m'avait entendu. Dès qu'il s'agit de sa fille Edward peut se montrer féroce.

Embry à mes côtés soupirait.

« Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire dans ma journée : supporter vos querelles familiales tordues ! »

Il fit volte-face, bien décidé à rentrer.

« Et n'utilise pas ton pouvoir d'Alpha sur moi ou tu le regretteras, j'ai de gros dossiers sur toi que je peux dévoiler à Nessie. »

Je me bloquai net, mon envie de commander fondit comme neige au soleil. Edward fut plus attentif soudainement.

« N'essaie même pas Cullen ! » décréta Embry avant de s'élancer entre les arbres.

-Jake, je voulais juste aider, plaida Bella.

-J'étais contre, dit Edward.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Comme d'habitude mais tu ne sais rien me refuser.

-Hélas.

Je n'en revenais pas de leur toupet.

« Si tu voulais chasser des vampires fallait être un loup, t'es du mauvais côté de la barrière ! »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il rouspète encore ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Il aurait voulu que tu sois un chien puant.

Elle éclata de rires pendant que j'invectivais Edward de déformer mes paroles.

-Non merci. Des puces et une haleine de chacal.

Je manquai de lui bondir dessus mais un seul coup d'œil à Edward m'en dissuada.

« Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, meilleure amie ou pas »

« Bien fait ! Cela t'apprendra à te laisser distraire ! » Me balança Embry.

« Oh toi lâche-moi un peu ! »

Ce n'était pas ma journée on dirait.

-Mais…, se crispa soudainement Bella, tu as laissé Renesmée toute seule !

« Elle ne risque rien ! » Me défendis-je. « Mes autres frères veillent sur elle. »

Edward traduisit pour elle, lui aussi mécontent et le mot était faible.

-Cela m'est égal Jake, tu ne dois pas la quitter, elle risque d'accoucher sous peu !

« Je le sais, mais j'ai un devoir de protection, je ne peux… »

-Blablabla ! C'est de notre fille qu'il s'agit Jacob, notre fille ! S'emporta Edward.

« Ma femme ! »

-Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet !

Bella avait perdu le fil. Elle s'agaça et bondit en nous laissant nous prendre la tête tous seuls. Finalement nous lui emboitâmes le pas.

« Je vais jeter un œil Jake » Me proposa Embry.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive, va travailler ».

« Bien ».

Et au même moment, Sam entra en connexion ainsi que Quil et tous les autres. A travers leurs yeux je vis une chose impensable : une horde de sangsues décimait notre village. La peur de chacun de mes frères m'atteignit si fort que je vacillai, ralentissant.

-_Renesmée !_ Hurla Edward

Il avait exprimé mon effroi, ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il accéléra, Bella affolée, ne comprenait pas. Elle avait beau le questionner il n'arrivait pas à lui révéler notre abominable pressentiment. Nous étions loin. Trop loin. Mes frères se battaient avec courage mais une à une les connexions s'arrêtèrent, nous plongeant Embry et moi dans une profonde détresse. Sam poussa un hurlement en découvrant les corps de Quil et de Seth, nos hurlements se joignirent au sien. Bella s'arrêta et me força à lui faire face. Elle devina à ma mine défaite que c'était grave. Elle repartit à la suite d'Edward.

-Où sont les nôtres ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il fonçait toujours comme possédé.

« Pourquoi Alice ne nous-a-t-elle pas prévenue ! »

-Elle est allée rencontrer son arrière petite-nièce à New-York, la défendit-il. Jasper est avec elle.

-Les portables ça existe !

-Je sais, je ne comprends pas.

Il sortit le sien pour appeler je ne sais qui.

-J'essaie d'appeler Carlisle mais je n'ai pas de réseau.

Bella sortit le sien :

-Pas de réseau non plus.

Elle était étonnamment maitresse d'elle-même. Brutalement je n'eus plus aucun visuel hormis celui d'Embry.

OoooO

La réserve n'était qu'un amoncèlement de corps mutilés. La vision d'Embry se brouilla, m'empêchant de voir la suite. « Embry reprends-toi ! »

Je vis ensuite Carlisle qui se trouvait non loin de chez moi, complètement choqué. Embry s'éloigna en direction de sa propre maison. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Mais sur son passage je crus apercevoir le fauteuil de mon père. Il fit demi-tour pour vérifier…

Mon cœur se broya.

-Qui ? Qui a pu faire cela ? Balbutia Carlisle.

Il prit Esmé dans ses bras, dans un sanglot sans larme. Je n'arrivai pas à m'émouvoir, les yeux encore empli de la réalité de la mort de mon père.

-Les Volturi qui d'autres, cria Edward bouleversé.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

-Ne revenez pas, ils ne sont pas loin.

Mais nous étions arrivés. La désolation régnait mais une seule chose me tenait encore debout, je ne voyais rien d'autre que la porte de ma maison ouverte, je ne pus en franchir le seuil, freiné par l'odeur du sang, de son sang…

Il y eut des hurlements déchirant qui m'engloutirent, c'était Bella…

Elle emmena dans ses bras sa fille devant moi, elle était nue et éventrée, notre enfant lui avait été arraché. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient le néant. Sa peau était encore plus pâle, son teint était cireux.

-Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Ils ne peuvent rester impunis !

Elle était hystérique en me parlant à moins qu'elle ne s'adressât à son mari. Je restai stoïque incapable d'y croire, incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment. J'étais mort à l'intérieur.

-Edward ! Cria Bella.

Il était à mes côtés, dans une attitude similaire à la mienne. Il arriva à cheminer jusqu'à elles, ôta sa veste et la recouvrit. Dans le brouillard de mon désespoir, je perçus celui d'Embry. Mais je ne savais plus réagir.

Ce fut ainsi, diminués, affaiblis par le chagrin que nous dûmes affronter un nouvel assaut de nos ennemis. Embry essaya de revenir vers nous et ce fut la dernière chose dont je me rappelai.

* * *

Alors votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ?

La suite bientôt.


	2. Partie 2

Relecture **Brynamon**

Merci à **Véro** et à **Yinbuffy **pour leur review d'attaque.

J'ai publié au moment du bug de FF. Du coup je n'ai pas vraiment eu de retour. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Merci pour vos alertes !^^

* * *

DEUXIEME CHANCE

PARTIE 2

* * *

Deux jours plus tard.

Midi

J'étais alité, j'étais chez les Cullen. Je baignais dans une odeur désagréable, mélange de senteurs vampiriques mais je m'en fichais. Carlisle m'avait soigné mais je ne me rappelais de rien. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans ma maison. Une maison qui contenait les souvenirs d'une vie heureuse mais aussi les souvenirs de ma plongée en enfer. Bella avait (selon Edward) réduit nos ennemis en miette avec son aide, celle de Carlisle et celle d'Embry. Mon apathie m'avait été fatale, j'avais subi un premier assaut qui m'avait terrassé. Je ne devais ma vie qu'à mon amie.

Carlisle, n'arrivant pas à joindre Alice, était parti les chercher le soir même non sans avoir enterré ses proches (enfin ce qu'il en restait, ils avaient subi le préjudice du feu). Il était rentré hier soir, nous avais annoncé que Jasper et Alice avaient disparu. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux nulle part. L'idée qu'ils puissent être morts avait été rejetée. Cela ne pouvait que nous tirer vers le fond réduisant qu'à trois le nombre de Cullen restant : Rosalie, Emmett et Esmé étant mort lors de l'affrontement.

Je pus m'asseoir mais je n'eus pas envie d'aller plus loin ni d'essayer de me lever. J'étais courbaturé mais ce n'était pas la raison de mon besoin de rester au lit. Je voulais rester déconnecté du monde réel. Je souhaitais oublier que ma femme avait été sauvagement assassinée, que les restes de mon fils avait été repêchés dans la rivière où péchait Charlie en général. Il avait dû déclarer la mort de son arrière petit-fils même pas encore né. Je savais que jamais je n'irai voir son petit corps martyrisé parce que je ne m'en relèverai pas. Je voulais ne plus faire de cauchemars, ne plus fermer les yeux car des images atroces me tétanisaient, m'empêchant de respirer.

Charlie était venu me voir ce matin. Son visage était aussi pâle que Bella, ses yeux étaient rougis, ses lèvres pincés. J'avais remarqué cela en une fraction de seconde, ne pouvant supporter de le regarder comme Edward qui m'évitait, comme Bella qui venait et qui restait prostrée dans un coin de cette chambre à me fixer avec rancune.

Charlie avait demandé de mes nouvelles.

-Ton père me manque tant. Je ne comprends pas…Nessie...

Il se tut, voyant que cela me malmenait. Alors j'avais encore des émotions ?

Il était venu sans Sue qui était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même.

-Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle n'a même pas pu prévenir Leah, c'est moi qui aie dû l'appeler hier. Elle est arrivée tôt ce matin, elle veille sur elle. Elle viendra te voir dès qu'elle peut.

C'est-à-dire jamais car jamais elle ne me pardonnerait d'avoir laissé faire ça. Je savais très bien à quoi elle devait penser : Nessie. Nessie…

Etrangement je n'avais plus mal, j'étais juste un corps, un corps sans âme. Mon âme était partie avec elle. Il avait cessé de parler, les yeux plein de larmes. En fait, je pleurais et ça le traumatisait. Je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais pleurer. Cela devait être mécanique. Je lui tournai le dos, ne voulant pas assister au spectacle de sa détresse.

-Je vais voir Bella. J'espère qu'elle acceptera cette fois de voir son petit-fils avant que...

Il n'avait pas continué. Il était reparti sans cérémonie à mon grand soulagement. Je voulais rester seul.

Je pleurai de nouveau sans retenu. Assis sur ce lit impersonnel. Bella entra à ce moment là. Je ravalai le flot de mes larmes. Elle se posta vers la fenêtre.

-J'ai organisé les funérailles avec l'aide d'Embry (il y avait du reproche dans sa voix).

Embry qui n'était pas venu me voir. Je n'avais même pas la force de l'appeler pour lui exprimer mes condoléances pour la perte de sa compagne et de sa mère, sans compter toute notre meute. Il ne restait que lui et moi comme survivant de mon peuple hormis Leah, mes sœurs et Paul qui étaient loin au moment du drame. C'était dire le nombre de morts que je devais porter sur mes épaules : des parents, des amis, des cousins, des femmes et des enfants.

-C'est à 14h. Tu dois t'habiller.

Elle déposa un amas de fringues sur le pied de mon lit, retourna vers la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer sortir d'ici surtout pour enterrer ceux que j'aimais.

-Tu vas le faire, tu as une heure.

Je soupirai. Elle me connaissait trop bien.

-Où est Edward ?

-Très loin, il essaie de reprendre le dessus pour ne pas te tuer. Renesmée ne l'aurait pas souhaité.

-Cela ne me dérange pas. Si ça peut l'aider.

-J'y ai pensé moi aussi, m'avoua-t-elle.

Comme si je ne le savais pas. J'avais envie de lui crier d'y aller franco, qu'elle me rendrait service. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, je me raidis. Elle encercla mon visage de ses mains glacées m'obligeant à la regarder. Je savais que ça me ferait souffrir, voilà pourquoi je ne le faisais pas. J'avais une reproduction moins parfaite de Renesmée devant moi et cela m'oppressa. Elle me serra contre son corps dur, sa joue sur la mienne.

-J'aimerais tellement pleurer Jake.

Je l'inondai de mes larmes. Elle me refit face, mes larmes donnaient l'illusion qu'elle pleurait aussi. Je les séchai machinalement.

-Pour la première fois, je voudrais être mon ancien moi. Je voudrais pouvoir me jeter dans la rivière et me noyer réellement.

-Edward ne le supportera pas…et moi non plus.

-Votre mal-être vous isole de moi. Je suis seule. Je suis si seule. Je veux ma fille, murmura-t-elle. Sans elle comment puis-je y arriver ? Il y a eu trop de pertes, trop de nos proches sont partis. Et certains coupables restent impunis.

Je comprenais que trop bien. Elle souffrait tellement. Je puisai dans je ne sais quelle réserve et parvins à me lever. Je devais l'aider. Elle se leva à son tour et me laissa me changer.

OoooO

Un immense terrain en plein cœur de la réserve était prêt à accueillir les dépouilles de ceux que nous aimions. Beaucoup trop de corps pour si peu d'endeuillés. La nouvelle avait fait la une des journaux. Charlie avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, donnant la thèse de crimes raciaux menés par des extrémistes encore inconnus qui avait décimé la réserve. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux dans le fond.

La cérémonie qui avait précédé avait été une partie de plaisir par rapport à ce qui nous attendait.

Au loin Leah soutenait sa mère. Paul était auprès de Rachel et Rebecca, mes sœurs. Aucune d'elles non plus n'étaient venues me voir. Elles savaient réellement ce qui s'était passé et m'en voulaient aussi. Et le terme était faible. Il y avait beaucoup de rancœur qui flottait ici. J'avais du mal à le supporter pourtant je pensais être en mesure d'y faire face mais le vivre était une autre histoire. A mes cotés Bella, dans les bras de son père, chancelait dangereusement. Edward était là aussi, assistant de loin aux obsèques. Carlisle était sur ma droite, perdu dans un autre monde. Embry était aussi à l'écart, ni avec les Quileutes ni avec nous. Bella insista pour dire quelques mots. Le silence était étouffant….

Je ne voulus pas continuer. Mon esprit se perdit loin, très loin.

_J'étais face à Nessie, dans une robe blanche des plus simples mais ô combien magnifique sur elle. Ses longs cheveux couleur bronze ondulaient à mesure qu'elle approchait au bras de son père. Au moment de me la laisser, il resserra son étreinte et elle ne put dégager son bras. _

_-Papa, sourit-elle. _

_Il se laissa amadouer et la laissa enfin partir vers moi. Il me lança le regard le plus mauvais qu'un père puisse lancer. Mais je n'avais pas peur, j'allais prendre soin d'elle comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Je l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne chercherai qu'à la rendre heureuse jour après jour. Il s'éloigna relativement moins énervé et s'assit au côté de Bella qui riait toute seule. Il manquait Renée en ce jour de bonheur. Elle ne savait toujours rien en ce qui concernait Bella et l'existence de sa petite-fille. Un tort à mon avis mais c'était son choix. Ma mère me manqua aussi cruellement pour ce moment si unique. Mon père me fit signe, les yeux brillants ainsi que mes sœurs. Leur joie était la mienne, celle de tous mes frères présents. Leah avait aussi fait le déplacement, isolée tout au fond du jardin des Cullen. Elle m'avait pris à partie un peu plus tard pour me tapoter le crâne en signe d'affection me souhaitant du bonheur malgré son aversion pour l'imprégnation. Cela m'avait touché au-delà des mots._

_Cet endroit aurait dû me rappeler d'autres évènements mais elle ne me rappelait que Nessie. C'était le lieu où elle avait vu le jour. Où elle avait grandi. Le lieu où elle m'avait déclaré pour la première fois son amour en tant que femme. Où nous avions échangé ce premier baiser sur le balcon de sa chambre (elle ne vivait plus avec ses parents depuis bien longtemps), un instant un peu gâché par l'arrivé fracassante d'un Edward furibond qui passait par là par je ne sais qu'elle opération du St-Esprit. Le lieu où je l'avais demandée en mariage. J'étais allé voir Edward et Bella juste après qu'elle ait accepté. Elle avait dû faire tampon entre lui et moi comme s'il ne savait pas que ça finirait par arriver. _

_Oui c'était normal que nous nous unissions ici, entourés seulement de nos proches et de nos amis. Les mots du prêtre étaient presque irréels tant j'étais confiné dans le halo de ses yeux d'un aspect particulier. Je l'embrassai avec passion pour clôturer cette belle cérémonie._

_-Faut prendre une chambre, entendis-je Quil s'agacer. _

_-T'inquiètes y'a la lune de miel juste après, ricana Paul qui n'avait rien compris à l'agacement de Quil. _

_Cela provoqua des grognements et des marmonnements qui déclenchèrent l'hilarité dans la salle. Le visage enfouit dans le cou de ma femme, je riais aussi alors que Nessie jetait un coup d'œil inquiet vers son père. _

_-Il devra me passer sur le corps, persista Edward dans un murmure._

_J'en frémis d'horreur._

_-Comment veux-tu que nous ayons des petits-enfants si…_

_-Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père !_

_Bella éclata d'un rire franc qui détendit Nessie et moi aussi. Chacun vint nous féliciter et tout rentra dans l'ordre durant ce moment de liesse. _

Bella me tira sur la manche de mon costume sombre.

-Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

-Non.

Nos défunts furent inhumés dans un silence de plomb seulement rompu par quelques sanglots. Je tins bon par amour pour Nessie. Bella avait rejoint Edward. Je me sentis encore plus seul, je me demandai à l'instant où elle disparut ce qui me retenait encore sur cette Terre.

OoooO

-Nous allons en Italie Jake.

Je savais que ce jour arriverait, Bella venait de me le confirmer, rompant un silence pourtant bien salvateur.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Nous nous en doutions. Nous avons pris un billet pour toi sur le vol de 22h15.

C'était dans quatre heures. Cette notion de vengeance me dynamisa. Assis tous les quatre dans des fauteuils individuels les uns en face des autres depuis une bonne heure, nous hochâmes la tête comme un accord tacite. Il était temps d'en finir et de passer à autre chose. Nous savions que cela ne changerait rien mais c'était une étape incontournable. Les choses devaient aller d'une certaine manière même si après il n'y avait plus rien. Bella se leva et glissa vers moi après un échange de regard avec Edward. Elle contourna le fauteuil et se pencha pour m'entourer de ses bras. J'avais enlevé ma veste, le froid de ses bras traversa le tissu de ma chemise blanche. J'étais dos à elle, je ne voyais pas son visage. Son odeur me chatouillait les narines mais j'y étais habitué.

-Soit fort Jake.

Pourquoi me disait-elle cela ?

Je ne vis rien de plus que le regard triste de Carlisle avant de fermer les yeux.

OoooO

Le lendemain midi

Je repris conscience, j'étais dans la maison de mon père, je reconnus mon ancienne chambre. Je réfléchis comme je pus, j'étais encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il était tard, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, perçant les nuages avec une étonnante clarté. Je m'assis, j'étais toujours courbaturé. Pourquoi étais-je chez mon père ? Où était Nessie ?

Ma poitrine me fit tant souffrir quand je réalisai que je ne la reverrai plus. Tout me revint en tête, sa mort, son enterrement…

Oh non ! Bella ! Ils étaient partis sans moi ! Ils m'avaient laissé seul ici !

La colère me fit gronder, mettant la pièce sens dessus-dessous. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Jake ! Calme-toi!

C'était Embry. Je stoppai net, haletant.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous ici !

Un endroit qui me rappelait trop de souvenirs qui me tuaient. Je passai à ses côtés en le bousculant, je voulais partir d'ici. Dehors j'avançai à grand pas, je me mis à courir. Je devais faire sortir mon loup si je ne voulais pas devenir fou. Embry m'emboita le pas. Je mutai presqu'en même temps que lui.

« Attends-moi ! »

« Non, sors de ma tête ! »

Je ne voulais pas de sa rancune.

« Nous souffrons tous Jake. Je sais ce que tu ressens et si je me suis éloigné c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas gérer ton chagrin en même temps que le mien, je n'ai pas été un très bon pote. Pardonne-moi ! »

Je ralentis. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

« Paul est passé avant de repartir avec Rachel mais tu étais toujours sous l'effet des somnifères. » Me révéla-t-il. « Il n'a rien dit mais je sais qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi, lui non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi mes propres sœurs me refusent-elles leur soutien ? »

Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il se mit à mes côtés et nous parcourûmes un bon bout de chemin ensemble pour nous éloigner de La Push, écoutant que le foulées de nos pattes, nos battements de cœur. Il pensa subitement à sa rencontre avec les Cullen. Ils m'avaient emmené vers lui parce qu'ils avaient peur de me laisser seul et qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de revenir.

Je sus trois jours plus tard à notre retour, qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais et la perte de Bella fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

OoooO

Une semaine plus tard

J'errai dans la maison des Cullen, je ne savais pas où aller. J'avais sombré dans une profonde mélancolie, même l'amitié d'Embry ne parvenait pas à me ramener hors de la bulle de douleur dans laquelle je me trouvais car lui-même était dans un état similaire. Il pensait à partir loin d'ici.

En apprenant leur mort de la bouche même de Charlie qui avait reçu la visite d'un émissaire de Aro, je retournai aux sources chez les Cullen. Charlie voilait rester avec Sue. Je sentais sa propre rancune apparaitre.

J'avais trouvé un mot de Bella dès mon arrivée :

« Jake,

Ne sois pas en colère contre nous. J'ai fait ce que Nessie m'avait demandé il y a bien longtemps quand elle m'avait fait promettre de te protéger si jamais elle venait à disparaitre. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pris cela au sérieux mais aujourd'hui je veux respecter les derniers vœux de mon enfant unique. Sache que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi même si tout portait à le croire. Si jamais nous échouons dans notre tentative, ne mène pas ta propre guerre car les Volturi te croient mort et c'est mieux ainsi. Fais-le pour Nessie.

Bella. »

Bella, qui n'aimait pas ce surnom, l'employa quand il le fallut car je sentis qu'elle avait gagné. Et cela avait terminé de me tuer.

Depuis, je passai mes journées ici, dormant beaucoup, mangeant à peine. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps, ni des choses. Embry venait mais je ne lui ouvrais pas. Et puis un soir, on insista sur la sonnette. Je tendis l'oreille, et mon flair s'irrita. Un vampire ! Non ! Pourtant ce n'était pas un humain. Bêtement je m'élançai vers la porte, croyant revoir un visage familier. Un inconnu se tenait devant la porte. Il recula en plissant ses yeux bruns. Je tremblai instantanément, comme un réflexe.

-Qui êtes-vous !

-Je cherche Renesmée Cullen.

Mon cœur déjà brisé, éclata en milliards de particules juste à l'énoncé de son prénom. Il m'observa longuement puis s'attrista.

-J'arrive trop tard.

Il énonçait un fait. Voyant que je restai sans réagir il se présenta alors :

-Je suis Siobbhan, le fils de Nahuel.

Je fus stupéfait, sensation étrange dans mon monde sans éclat.

-J'ai vu ce que son fils…

-Notre fils, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rectifier.

-Votre fils… je comprends mieux. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il est si particulier. Votre nature de loup associée à la nature demi-vampirique de votre femme en aurait fait un être à part. Plus fort que tout ce que l'on n'avait jamais connu. Les Volturi l'ont compris et ont agi en conséquence…

Je serrai les poings.

- Seulement, ils ignorent une chose…

-Laquelle ?

-Je suis moi aussi un être particulier, ma mère est une prophétesse. C'est elle qui a vu ce qu'allait accomplir Cob…

Il s'interrompit alors que je sursautai. Il allait prononcer le prénom choisi par Bella pour mon fils.

-Votre fils, reprit-il. Et moi j'ai la capacité de remonter le temps.

Je crus à une plaisanterie.

-Ce n'est pas une chose facile et anodine. Au contraire, c'est dangereux et cela peut bouleverser dans des conséquences abominables l'ordre des choses. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Il faut empêcher ce qui vient de se produire.

Une femme apparut à ses côtés, halée, grande, brune et tressée. Elle lui ressemblait. Je ne distinguai pas son essence.

-Ma mère a aussi le don d'ubiquité. Elle n'est pas réellement là mais ses facultés sont elles bien présentes.

Elle dessina de son doigt un symbole étrange au sol, un vent froid entra dans la maison.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais je vous demanderai…

-Je ne sais pas où vous atterrirez mais sachez que vous conserverez tous vos souvenirs.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries !

Je voulus refermer la porte mais il attrapa le symbole et l'enfonça dans ma poitrine, une chaleur m'irradia le thorax, une rafale de vent m'entoura et j'entendis le son des éclairs avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	3. Partie 3

Relecture **Brynamon**

Merci à **Véro** (VIP) et à **Yinbuffy **pour leurs reviews super enthousiastes.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !^^

Je vous rappelle que c'est un drame (assez psychologique) et qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action. S'il y a des choses différentes du canon (comme Embry avec Kim par exemple) ne vous en formalisez pas. La suite va être bien différente dans un certain sens.

Je poste tard car j'ai été voir l'avant-première d'Hunger Games II avec un pote.

* * *

DEUXIEME CHANCE

PARTIE 3

* * *

Huit ans plus tôt

Dans la nuit

Je me redressai, un peu sonné. Mais que m'avait-il fait ? Il n'était plus là, ni la femme. Je refermai la porte. En faisant demi-tour, j'éteignis les lumières et remontai vers la chambre que je m'étais approprié. Celle où j'avais fait ma convalescence. Sauf que rien n'était comme je venais de le laisser. Je fis une rotation sur moi-même, surpris. Je repensai aux paroles du gars. « Non, non, ne te laisse pas embringuer là-dedans, Jake. »

Pourtant…

Je ressortis fouillant les autres pièces. Tout était bien rangé mais c'était bien différent. Je n'étais pas très attentif à la déco mais ce fauteuil n'était pas là avant, et ils manquaient des tableaux et …Où étaient les photos de Nessie !

En m'arrêtant sur la terrasse du rez-de-chaussée, je fus poussé à me rendre dans l'allée derrière la maison, menant au petit parc funéraire aménagé par Carlisle pour enterrer ses proches. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Rien, il n'y avait rien, pas de tombes, pas de parc ! Je secouai la tête comme un dément. Je manquai de souffle. Et puis je le perçus…

Je fis volte-face mais il était déjà loin, je mutai dans la seconde, et partis sur les traces d'un sang-froid qui m'était familier mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler. L'adrénaline aidant, je parvins à le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne la falaise et qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'eau. L'aube pointait, créant un paysage magnifique mais je n'y étais pas sensible.

Je le reconnus enfin. Laurent. Je crus à une hallucination. Il s'affala au sol, quand je saisis sa jambe. Il était bien là, bien réel, à moins que je ne sois en train de rêver. C'était ça, je rêvais. Mais pourquoi de Laurent ? Je lui broyai la cuisse qui se détacha de son corps, il hurla mais je le forçai à se tourner, stoppant net ses cris et il me regarda avec terreur. Ses yeux bordeaux me hérissèrent. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il venu chez les Cullen ?

-Si tu me tues, Victoria te le fera payer et tu…

Je ne pensais pas réentendre ce nom. Je grognai si fort qu'il se tut. Croyait-il que je l'épargnerai ? Alors qu'il avait essayé de tuer Bella autrefois. Il le comprit et plongea en enfer…

OoooO

J'étais devant chez Charlie. Il était déjà sept ou huit heures. Sue n'était pas là, pourtant il y avait une autre personne. Je n'osai croire que je puisse la revoir mais je la ressentais, je ressentais la présence de Nessie. Je vacillai sous l'appréhension. J'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit pas réel. Si je rêvais vraiment je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne supporterai pas de me retrouver encore tout seul. Ma peine inondait mon cerveau, celui-ci luttait afin de se reconnecter à la réalité contre ma volonté, il ne voulait pas me laisser croire qu'elle pourrait être encore en vie. L'image de Bella apparut dans ma tête brutalement ainsi que son odeur. Se pouvait-il… ? Mon cœur bondit. La revoir serait tout aussi au-delà de mes espérances. Elle qui était mon dernier lien avec Nessie. Elle qui était mon amie la plus proche. Elle qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

Je divaguai, je manquais de sommeil. Qui je leurrais ? Je dormais beaucoup trop. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me faisais tant de mal ?

Charlie sortit avec en main son nécessaire de pêche. Il partit seul, je m'approchai des fenêtres, manquai de défaillir.

Bella.

Elle remplissait un sac à dos comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire une randonnée. Une randonnée…

Laurent…

Non. Je… non… c'était impossible, je délirai à plein tube. A moins que je ne devienne définitivement fou. Je l'étais sûrement à rester ainsi devant chez elle alors que n'importe qui pouvait me voir. A ce moment là, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et poussa un hurlement en reculant jusque la gazinière, laissant tomber tout ce qu'elle avait en main. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi en me voyant ? Je reculai et repartis en direction de la forêt. En direction de ma maison… de celle des Cullen je voulais dire.

Sur place, je redevins moi-même et montai pour me changer, je trouvai judicieux de prendre une douche pour me remettre les idées en place. Au moment de m'habiller je remarquai avec consternation que je n'avais pas de vêtements ! Mais où étaient mes fringues !

Devais-je me résoudre à retourner chez moi pour en récupérer ?

Cette idée me déprima, je fus tenté de retomber dans une torpeur salvatrice mais mon cerveau refusa cette option. Il cherchait à comprendre. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre pourtant, je perdais juste la tête. Mon instinct me secoua aussi, je devais en avoir le cœur net, je me retransformai pour rejoindre le nouveau cimetière de la réserve. A mesure que j'approchai, mon cœur se dilapidait mais je devais vérifier. Je ne trouvai rien, rien d'autre que de la terre vierge.

« Il a réussi », pensai-je. « L'homme fils de Nahuel a réussi ».

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Black ! » Mon moi intérieur refusait d'y croire. « Mais regarde ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Il n'y a pas de cimetière ! Ma femme n'est pas enterrée ici ! Elle… elle n'est même pas encore née ! »

Je courus à perdre haleine vers ma maison, camouflé dans les fourrées, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, rien de ce que j'avais vécu ne s'était encore produit car notre foyer n'avait pas été encore construit. La vie résonnait dans la réserve, des cœurs battaient malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait des rires, des discussions.

Mais alors quel jour étions-nous ? Jusqu'où étais-je remonté dans le passé ? Je fis un effort de recherche dans ma mémoire. Il me fallut un certain temps pour remettre les choses en ordre. Et mon cœur s'emballa quand je percutai. Bella allait se rendre à la clairière ! Je devais faire vite ! Sauf que Laurent était déjà mort. Qu'elle ne risquait rien. Tant pis, mes pattes me menaient déjà vers elle parce que je n'avais pas rêvé, parce que je voulais vérifier, parce que …

Je voulais juste la voir. J'en avais besoin. Je ralentis en comprenant que mon père devait être encore en vie aussi, je fis demi-tour et me hâtai vers sa maison. Je fis le tour, entrai par la fenêtre de ma chambre toujours entrebâillée. Je me rhabillai et allai à sa rencontre, je l'entendis dans la cuisine. L'odeur du café me titilla. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Un bout de mon cœur se raccommoda. Je l'étreignis avec force.

-Oh la mon fils, tu ne connais pas ta force.

Je le relâchai, il éclata de rire. Presque soulagé.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne m'en veux plus.

-A quel sujet ?

Il me regarda, interloqué.

-Ton nouveau statut.

Ah oui…cela faisait longtemps que je ne lui en voulais plus.

-Je n'ai pas à juger tes décisions papa. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais le mieux pour moi. Ne te bile pas.

Je m'assis à ses cotés.

-Je prendrai bien un café.

-Depuis quand bois-tu du café ?

-Heu…

C'est vrai que c'était récent pour moi cet engouement pour la caféine. Il m'en servit une tasse sans me questionner d'avantage et je l'avalai d'une traite. Je commençai à avoir faim aussi.

-Tiens des toasts.

-Je ne veux pas t'enlever le pain de la bouche papa.

-Ne dis pas de sottises. Je te nourris tous les jours comme ça. Aurais-tu perdu ton cerveau en pleine mutation ?

Je souris, eus presque envie de rire. Cela me fit drôle. Je dévorai les toasts, le surveillant du coin de l'œil pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas de mon champ de vision. Il remarqua mon manège mais ne dit rien.

-Tu vas rejoindre la meute ?

-Pas tout de suite.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas censés patrouiller ?

-Non. Pas que je sache.

Une fois l'estomac blindé, je lui témoignai encore de l'affection.

-Mais tu vas cesser oui !

-A tout à l'heure papa.

Je pris ma veste sur le porte manteau, un peu juste, je le redéposai.

-Tu as pris du volume mon fils en quelques jours.

Et il n'avait pas tout vu, je n'avais pas atteint ma taille définitive.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Voir Bella.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne devrais pas…

-Je sais.

Je l'embrassai encore avec beaucoup d'affection qui le laissa gêné et je partis rejoindre Bella. Devais-je muter pour aller plus vite ? A l'orée du bois j'accrochai mon jean et mon polo à ma patte et m'élançai sauf que…

« Jake ! »

Je m'écroulai sous l'émotion.

« Jake qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta Embry. « Où étais-tu ? »

« On s'est inquiété ! » continua Sam

« Tu branlais rien comme dab ! » S'énerva Paul.

« Lâche-le ! Il vient à peine de devenir un loup, il a besoin de temps » Me défendit Jared.

Il manquait Quil ! Où était Quil !

« Quil ne nous a pas encore rejoints » m'annonça Embry « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je revis leur mort, incluant celle de Seth.

« Oh la vache c'est glauque tes cauchemars Jake ! » S'exclama Jared

« Garde-les pour toi ! » Rajouta Paul

« Qui est ce loup marron clair ? » Me questionna Sam, plus attentif que les autres.

Je préférai me déconnecter parce que je ne pouvais pas gérer mes souvenirs pour l'instant. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me remettre. Ils étaient tous en vie. Tous…

Je ne pesais plus des tonnes. Je ne croyais pas en ma chance, enfin si on pouvait parler de chance. Je me rhabillai et avançai au pas de course jusqu'à la clairière. Je me sentis de nouveau moi-même, presque complet, dès que je l'aperçus. Elle était assise, le visage entre ses mains.

Elle pleurait.

Je savais ce que cet endroit représentait pour elle, elle m'en avait tant parlé. Je m'assis à ses côtés, elle sursauta et me fixa avec un air ahuri qui me fit sourire. Je fus un peu perturbé de ne pas la retrouver comme avant, elle était moins pâle, ses yeux étaient bruns à nouveau, elle exhalait une odeur fruitée qui me rappelait nombre de choses.

Et puis soudain elle m'assena un coup de poing.

-…Pas un mot, pas un coup de fil…Compris-je, dans le débit rapide de ses mots vindicatifs et d'autres coups sur mon torse.

Oh oui…je me rappelais : j'avais ordre de ne pas la voir, et j'étais très en colère contre elle à cause des Cullen.

-Je suis désolé, Bella.

Je la serrai fort pour qu'elle cesse de m'en vouloir, elle dut renoncer à me battre.

-Tu me fais mal.

-Pardon.

Je me détachai d'elle et séchai ses larmes, me rappelai l'une de nos dernières conversations, où elle regrettait de ne pouvoir pleurer.

-Jake, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle me dévisageait.

-Rien.

-Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Je pensais à Nessie, je voyais Nessie, Nessie qui me manquait tant, sans laquelle je ne parvenais pas à tourner rond. Je comblai l'espace entre nous, pour l'embrasser. Elle se raidit mais ne me repoussa pas. Ne me répondit pas non plus. Je ne retrouvais pas ce que je cherchais. J'étais oppressé, malheureux. Je me redressai sans la regarder. Je me sentais coupable. Coupable de tromperie dans une histoire malsaine et incompréhensible. Ma gorge se noua.

-Je suis si désolé, Bella, articulai-je.

Je lui avais arrachée son enfant, l'avais exposé au danger et elle en était morte. Elle s'agrippa à mon cou.

-Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis désolée. Je voudrais tellement…

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, que rien ne changera cela. Je l'accepte. Je t'assure. C'est juste que…

Elle recula et m'observa avec attention, tourmentée, attendant la suite.

-Tu... veux me quitter ?

-Jamais de la vie. Je serai ton ami pour toujours.

Elle me détailla, perplexe, méfiante face à un renoncement qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ses mimiques me rappelaient Nessie. J'avais mal, trop mal.

-Si tu es mon ami, Jacob Black, la prochaine fois ne me laisse pas sans nouvelle, appelle-moi. Ne laisse pas Sam te dicter ta conduite. J'ai cru devenir folle.

Elle me ramena vers elle avec la douceur d'un proche qui se sent aimé et en sécurité. Contre elle, j'étais mieux dans ma peau. Malgré le manque de Nessie, je n'étais plus malheureux parce qu'elle était là. Nessie m'attendait, me réclamait déjà, réchauffant mon cœur.

Mais il y avait un problème. Mon corps, lui, réclamait Bella. J'étais confus. Mes sentiments étaient entremêlés de façon irrationnelle. Des sentiments bien présent dans le cœur de mon ancien moi. Un bien-être me transcendait dès qu'elle était près de moi. Je ne me rappelais plus de cela car une fois que Nessie était entrée dans ma vie, j'avais oublié le reste. Sauf que maintenant tout me revenait en tête tel un boomerang.

-Sam a réussi, dit-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Avait-elle deviné ma tension soudaine ?

-A quoi faire ?

-Cette secte… tu sais bien…

Il y eut un grognement, j'entendis l'arrivée des autres. Pourquoi étaient-ils partis à ma recherche ? Je me crispai.

-Jake, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me redressai, la contemplai un long moment avait de me résoudre à la quitter ne fut-ce que quelques minutes.

-Attends-moi ici.

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, ignorant ses appels. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée de rester en retrait. Sam était devant les autres, immense et noir. Un bon chef.

-Je ne vais rien lui révéler Sam mais j'ai besoin de rester un peu avec elle.

J'avais décrété cela avec force et sans craindre aucune contestation. Il baissa un peu la tête, me sondant avec ses yeux noirs. Il avait ressenti mon pouvoir d'Alpha. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Je me repris avec plus d'humilité.

-Je te le demande, donne-moi l'autorisation de rester près d'elle au moins jusqu'à demain. Je veillerai sur elle.

Paul gronda, Sam le regarda et il cessa. J'étais content de ne pas être en liaison avec eux à cet instant. Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, entrainant les autres derrière lui. Embry hésita, je lui souris pour le rassurer et il partit finalement à la suite des autres car comme moi, il savait que Bella arrivait. Elle était toujours aussi têtue et trop curieuse. Je marchais vers elle, elle fit un bond en me voyant.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-J'avais cru entendre quelque chose.

Elle se crispa cette fois, je vis de la peur en elle.

-Toi aussi tu as entendu parler de ces ours qui rodent ?

Je hochai la tête affirmativement. Elle saurait la vérité bien assez tôt.

-Ne trainons pas ici.

J'attrapai sa main.

-Rentrons, je te ramène.

Nous marchâmes tous les deux, elle tendue, moi serein.

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?

Mince. Je décidai d'être le plus franc possible.

-je t'ai suivie.

-Pourquoi !

-Tu me manquais.

Elle ne répliqua pas tout de suite.

-Toi aussi tu me manquais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici.

Mon esprit était en ébullition, j'avais trop de questions. Je les repoussai toutes, profitant de ma présence près d'elle. Je ne voulais pas l'éloigner de moi comme Sam m'avait préconisé à l'époque. Je n'avais pas su le faire et je le saurais encore moins aujourd'hui. J'étais capable de me maitriser, me rassurai-je, et elle m'accepterait tel que j'étais. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal et Edward était loin…

Je m'arrêtai, prenant conscience d'une chose.

Victoria allait revenir. Harry allait mourir et Bella allait sauter de la falaise. J'étais congelé, je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Je devais empêcher cela.

Et donc prévenir Edward.

Je ne kiffais pas cette idée. Nous avions tellement de contentieux entre nous. Mais tant pis, il fallait qu'il revienne. Une partie de moi (une énorme partie de moi) se révolta contre cette décision.

-Jake ?

Je tentai de lui sourire mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

-Tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe.

-Tu le sais déjà, cherches et tu trouveras.

Elle marmonna quelque chose mais je restai insensible à sa rancune, j'avais peur. Dans son pick-up, je me remémorai nombre de souvenirs. Elle roula en silence et me proposa de me ramener chez moi.

-Non. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à demain.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Je ne crois pas que Charlie va apprécier.

-Il n'en saura rien mais je veux rester près de toi aujourd'hui.

Elle se troubla.

-Je ne veux pas retourner à la réserve, lui avouai-je pour qu'elle soit moins mal à l'aise.

Je voulais revoir Seth et Embry et tous les autres mais la réserve était synonyme pour moi de malheur. Elle réfléchit un instant puis réalisa je ne sais quoi.

-Je comprends.

Elle se gara devant chez elle.

-Reste, tu es ici chez toi.

Charlie n'était pas rentré. Elle prépara le déjeuner, je la regardai faire, ne m'en lassant pas.

-Tu es différent.

-Tu trouves ?

-Tu es plus grand, plus costaud, plus mûr aussi.

-C'est bien non ?

-Tu es plus triste aussi. Tu manques de sommeil, tu es cerné.

Je ne manquais pas de sommeil au contraire. Mais ce corps oui. Elle avait raison, j'étais éreinté. Elle déposa un plat devant moi, s'assit en face et commença à déjeuner.

-Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste Jake. Tu es mon soleil. Si tu es entouré de nuage tes effets vont disparaitre.

Je restai silencieux.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille rester ici, Bella. C'est par pur égoïsme aussi. Nous nous valons bien, nous nous sommes bien trouvés.

Elle se cacha en elle-même quelques secondes, relâcha sa fourchette.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais souffrir…Est-ce … est-ce que… c'est moi, parce que je ne …

Elle bafouillait, ses yeux cherchant je ne sais quoi sur la table. Je posai ma main sur la sienne en secouant la tête. Mes yeux se rivèrent au sien, sans un mot. Elle se rassura doucement, me sourit timidement, créant une chaleur familière dans mon cœur. Elle seule était capable de faire cela. Je lui souris en retour.

-Mange, tu dois avoir faim, dit-elle pour finir.

J'obtempérai mais sans enthousiasme. Ensuite elle me proposa de regarder la télé. J'acceptai tout, tant que j'étais près d'elle. Dans le canapé, elle se nicha dans mes bras, visionnant un vieux film qu'elle aimait.

-Tu es toujours brûlant.

-Je ne suis plus malade, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi qui est congelée, me moquai-je.

Elle se serra plus contre moi, glissant un bras derrière moi, l'autre sur mon ventre, m'encerclant. J'en fis de même pour la réchauffer : elle tremblait de froid.

-Moi aussi je manque de sommeil, me confia-t-elle. J'avais peur pour toi, j'avais si peur que tu ne m'abandonnes. Mais maintenant que tu es là…

Elle soupira, s'endormit dans la foulée. Sa respiration régulière m'apaisa. Je tentai de fermer les yeux à mon tour…

-Jake !

J'émergeai, le cœur battant, j'étais en sueur. Bella était penchée sur moi, inquiète. Certaines images me traumatisaient encore… pourtant elle était bien là devant moi. Je me frottai le visage pour tout effacer.

-Qui est Nessie ?

Mon cœur se disloqua, comme plongé dans de l'acide. J'étais haletant, vraiment mal en point face à son anxiété. Mon crane me lançait. Je cherchai à reprendre mes esprits, à recoller les morceaux. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage, je l'attrapai au vol. Mais son contact n'était pas suffisant.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Jake ?

Elle était la raison de mon malaise.

-Je vais rentrer.

-_Je croyais que tu restais avec moi ! _S'affola-t-elle.

Elle exprimait tant de panique, que je n'eus pas le cœur à partir.

* * *

Quel est votre impression sur ce retour en arrière?

La suite bientôt.


	4. Partie 4

Relecture **Brynamon**

Merci à **Véro** et à **Yinbuffy **pour vos reviews.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !^^

Cette fic sera un peu plus longue que 5 parties.

Jake a retrouvé une partie de ceux qu'il aimait. Continuons ces retrouvailles et voyons ce qu'il va décider pour la suite.

* * *

DEUXIEME CHANCE

PARTIE 4

* * *

Huit ans plus tôt

Le même jour

Bella était partie me faire un bon chocolat chaud. Elle savait que j'aimais ça, à l'époque en tout cas. Je me demandai encore pourquoi je ne partais pas en courant. Mon mal de crane empirait à force de chercher à me reconnecter à une chose tellement irréelle. Je me levai pour la rejoindre mais je perçus la présence d'un loup. Je sortis discrètement, Embry sortit de la lisière, approcha lentement comme hésitant. Je vins à sa rencontre. Il n'avait pas cet air las et désabusé qui lui correspondait depuis la mort de ses proches. Malgré tout, il était inquiet, je ne pus m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras.

-Désolé mon pote. Pour tout.

J'avais eu besoin de lui dire.

-Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de nous ? Tu viens enfin de me rejoindre et tu te renfermes, préférant la compagnie de Bella alors que tu sais bien que…

-Je sais oui mais j'ai mes raisons.

-Ce sont de mauvaises raisons.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais pas tout.

-Eclaire-moi alors parce que tu vois, je suis sceptique.

Je restai silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire grand-chose. Je ne voulais pas faire de boulette. Il se rembrunit, serrant le poing droit.

-Je ne lui dirai rien Embry, elle devinera par elle-même. Pour le reste, j'ai fait une croix dessus.

Il me jaugea comme pour vérifier mon degré de sincérité et parut s'en contenter.

-Maintenant que tu es dans la meute je me sens complètement à ma place, avec Quil ce sera nickel même si…

-Moi non plus je ne lui souhaite pas ce qui nous arrive mais ça va se produire tôt ou tard, il est seul, en colère, pas loin d'exploser telle une cocotte-minute.

-Je connais, grommela Embry. En attendant, nous devons continuer les patrouilles, même si une des sangsues n'est plus dans les parages l'autre, la rouquine, traine encore par à-coup. Et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.

-Moi, je sais.

Il resta stupéfait. J'entendis les pas de Bella, elle arrivait sur le perron, se hâta vers moi. Embry recouvra un visage impassible.

-Bella, la salua-t-il.

-Toi aussi tu as tondu tes cheveux ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire !

Elle agrippa mon bras, se serra près de moi dans un signe de possession évidente. Embry esquissa un sourire en lissant son crâne tondu de près mais il ne releva pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser…

-C'est bon Bella, l'apaisai-je. Embry est venu en paix. Il souhaite me parler. En privé.

Elle resserra sa prise, refusant déjà de me laisser partir.

-C'est important, nous avons des choses à nous dire, insistai-je.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Elle me fit face :

-Mais tu reviens après.

-Oui. Je reviens vite.

Elle consentit à me relâcher et nous observa partir le long de la route.

-Nous devons rejoindre la meute, tu dois leur révéler ce que tu sais. Au fait que fait cette sangsue à Forks alors ? M'interrogea-t-il, une fois éloignés.

-Elle traque Bella.

Je lui narrai son histoire. Il en fut contrarié.

-Au moins nous savons. Mais… comment es-tu au courant ? Bella …Bella te l'a dit !

-Non.

-Mais…

-C'est une longue histoire Embry.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé je te lâche plus mon pote.

-On devrait aller voir Quil pour le préparer à tout ça, changeai-je de sujet.

Il se désola :

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas Jake. On est bloqué par l'ordre de Sam.

Je soupirai. Je voulais voir mon cousin, le préparer à ce que cela impliquait, sans parler de l'imprégnation. J'avais vécu tout cela comme une abominable fatalité. Une fatalité dont je ne voulais pas être victime car j'aimais Bella. Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement et que je ne pouvais renier l'amour qui habitait mon cœur. Celui de Bella et de Nessie. Les deux étant liés. Je faisais la distinction car mon amour pour ma moitié supplantait tout le reste mais je n'arrivais pas à agir en conséquence. Peut-être que le temps aidera. Parce que sinon…

Nous tournâmes à l'angle, Bella ne pouvait plus nous voir. Embry me tira vers les bois.

-Allez viens, on va voir Sam !

OoooO

J'avais eu plaisir à revoir Emily. Je ne la voyais plus comme une bête de foire, l'imprégnée. Je ne voyais rien de plus qu'un amour sincère et tangible quand elle regardait Sam. Elle remarqua mon insistance mais je me détournai pour ne pas la gêner. Sam au départ mécontent de mon abandon de ce matin, cessa dès que je le mis au courant. Il convoqua les autres qui arrivèrent rapidement. Paul me regarda avec hostilité. Jared était plus circonspect. Il leur expliqua la situation, mis en place une rotation de surveillance auprès de Bella et pour sillonner l'état.

-Et pour le traité ? S'enquit Embry.

-Il n'a plus lieu d'être, les Cullen ne sont pas là et un humain est en danger, décréta Sam.

-Comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire de vengeance ? Me questionna Paul avec méfiance. Elle s'est confiée à toi ? Tu lui as tout révélé c'est ça !

-Non. Et non. Elle ne les aurait pas trahis même pour moi.

-Je ne comprends pas cette fille ! Bordel des buveurs de sang ! Elle est suicidaire ou quoi !

« Un peu » concédai-je dans ma tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de l'étrange.

-Alors comment es-tu au courant ? Continua Jared.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

-Cela change que si tu commences à nous cacher des trucs… S'emporta Paul.

Sam posa une main sur son épaule.

-Du calme Paul.

-Je le sais parce que j'ai tué la sangsue qui trainait avec la rouquine. Il m'a dit avant de mourir qu'elle voulait se venger de la mort de son petit-ami. Et le seul moyen était de tuer la compagne d'Ed… de Cullen. Et que nous n'y changeront rien.

-Quand tu l'as tué ? Gronda Paul.

-Ce matin, je suis tombé sur lui non loin de chez les Cullen. Il venait faire un repérage.

-Pourquoi on n'est pas au courant ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais vers…

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, le coupa Sam en accentuant la pression sur son épaule. Tu commences la garde auprès de Bella, Paul et …

-Non ! Je reste auprès de Bella, décidai-je avec virulence. Embry me secondera !

Je commençai déjà à dérailler. Ce ne serait pas si simple de voguer entre ce que je savais, ce que j'étais et mon passé. Il y eut un flottement. Sam me sonda comme ce matin et demanda à me voir en privé. Il m'attira très loin derrière chez lui et m'opposa une colère franche et froide.

-Il va y avoir un problème.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Ton père t'a mis au courant. C'est ça ?

Devais-je mentir ? Mon père ne m'avait pas parlé de mon doit légitime à être l'alpha. Je restai silencieux. Ce qui parut être une confirmation pour Sam.

-Penses-tu être capable de l'être Jake ?

-Oui. Mais je ne le souhaite pas, enfin pas tout de suite.

-Paul a raison, tu nous caches des choses. Ça ne me plait pas… Ce loup dans tes pensées, c'était qui ?

-Seth.

Il haussa les sourcils, se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-C'était qu'un cauchemar et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai vu Seth transformé. J'ai trop de stress et je dors mal.

Ce qui était vrai.

-Nous sommes tous tendus mais nous avons un travail à faire. Et si nous le faisons bien il n'y aura pas d'autres membres de notre peuple touché.

Je devinais à qui il pensait, à Seth mais peut-être aussi à Leah même si à l'époque nous ne savions pas que les femmes pouvaient aussi muter. J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Bon, donc si je suis toujours l'Alpha, arrête de me contredire et obéis aux ordres. Tu sillonneras l'état avec Embry, ensuite je prendrai le relais avec Jared. Paul veillera sur Bella et quand tu reviendras de ta patrouille, tu prendras le relais. On tournera comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve. Ça ne sera pas facile mais on n'a pas le choix.

-Laisse-moi au moins lui expliquer mon absence, je lui avais promis de revenir, elle est mal en point depuis le départ d'Edward.

Il plissa les yeux, me dévisageant avec intensité. Je ne sus pourquoi.

-D'accord, tu as cinq minutes.

-Je voulais aussi voir Quil.

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon Jake.

Je ravalai me paroles acides et filai vers chez Bella. Sauf que je devais appeler Edward mais je n'avais pas ses coordonnées. Malgré ce que je me rappelais, rien ne me permettait de le localiser, l'Amérique du sud c'était vaste. Alice devait venir mais il fallait pour cela que je laisse Bella sauter de la falaise et en aucun cas je ne laisserai faire une telle chose.

J'étais déjà devant chez elle. Elle guettait mon retour, assise sur le perron, regardant là où Embry et moi avions tourné. Elle comptait tant sur moi. J'eus de la rancune, malgré moi, pour Edward. Il l'avait laissée abimée, terrassée par son absence. N'avait-il rien compris ? L'éloignement la tuait à petit feu. Elle ne pouvait aller au-delà de lui. Mon cœur en souffrit douloureusement, c'était pénible de l'aimer autant alors que tout cela n'était qu'un pâle reflet de ce que j'éprouvais pour Nessie.

Malgré cela, je n'avais plus mon cœur en lambeaux, j'avais une deuxième chance, elle en méritait une aussi. Plus vite que prévu. L'idée de la partager avec lui, de ne plus avoir le monopole de son affection serait difficile car à travers elle s'exprimait déjà l'affection de Nessie mais la voir sourire à nouveau valait tous les sacrifices. Cependant ça ne me disait toujours pas comment trouver Edward.

Je la vis se tordre les mains, anxieuse et pâle. Devais-je aller vers elle pour ensuite repartir ? Ne valait-il mieux pas lui expliquer les choses pour accélérer le processus de sa compréhension ? Je remontai un peu plus haut non loin de la route et me rhabillai. Quand elle me vit apparaitre au coin de la fameuse rue, elle bondit comme un ressort, soulagée. Je m'en voulais de la malmener par mon absence. J'avais promis de ne plus l'abandonner.

-Tu es parti plus d'une heure, me reprocha-t-elle.

-On avait beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-Où est-il ?

-Avec la me… avec la bande de Sam.

Elle se crispa, affichant beaucoup d'amertume.

-Je croyais qu'il était ton ami, qu'il reviendrait vers toi.

-Il l'a fait. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle dévoila à nouveau une peur profonde.

-Tu repars ?

-Oui.

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle-même dans une tentative de soutien autonome. Elle regardait le sol, cherchant un moyen d'affronter mon abandon.

-Où tu vas ?

-Voir Sam. Je dois mettre les choses au point avec lui en privé, sans les autres, mentis-je. J'aimerais te dire ce qui se passe plus en détail mais avant tu dois découvrir certaines choses me concernant.

-Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur toi.

-Non, tu en es loin.

Elle osa me dévisager, perplexe.

-Tu te rappelles de notre conversation sur la plage.

-Oui.

Elle sembla plonger dans des souvenirs qui lui firent mal. Je la pris contre moi pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas. Mon cœur se déchainait dans ma poitrine, au supplice d'être si proche et si éloigné des deux femmes que j'aimais.

-Tout ce qui me concerne est aussi dans cette conversation. Cherches et tu trouveras, soufflai-je.

Je perçus l'arrivée de Paul. Il grogna, elle sursauta, jetant un œil vers la lisière.

-Je ne veux pas rester seule, Jake ! Il y a de drôles de bêtes qui trainent ici ! J'ai cru voir un ours ce matin devant ma fenêtre sauf que ce n'était pas un ours…

-Tu veux que j'aille voir ?

Elle hésita mais je partais déjà en direction de Paul. Il était trop proche, presque visible pour Bella. Je le regardai dans le blanc des yeux, il était immense, menaçant mais cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Tu vas te calmer Paul, sifflai-je. Et tu recules, Bella pourrait te voir.

Il campa sur ses positions, j'eus envie de lui en mettre une. Je tremblai dangereusement. Il eut son éternel ricanement, même en loup, il était pénible.

-Je te préviens Paul…

Il recula, car comme moi, il entendit Bella approcher.

-Jake !

-Elle est têtue, soupirai-je. Surtout tu ne la laisses pas approcher de la falaise ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de stupide.

Il souffla de l'air par ses narines avec dédain du genre « je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter ». Mais je repartais déjà en sens inverse pour stopper la progression de Bella.

-Alors ? Dit-elle.

-Rien, il n'y a rien.

Elle exhala un long souffle.

-Veux-tu aller à La Push ? Le temps que je revienne ?

-Pour rester en tête-à-tête avec ton père ? Non merci. Je vais t'attendre ici.

-Ne fais rien de stupide, Bella, lui demandai-je en retournant vers la maison.

-Comme quoi ?

-Aller à la falaise par exemple.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comptais pas y aller.

Je me serai foutu des gifles. Elle allait y penser maintenant.

-Promets-le-moi !

Elle grimaça.

-Ok, capitula-t-elle.

-Bien. On se voit demain matin.

-Tu ne peux pas avant ?

-Pas sûr.

-Je laisserai la fenêtre ouverte.

OoooO

Finalement, c'était plutôt cool de me retrouver avec Embry. Je n'étais pas sur mes gardes constamment. Il était du genre discret et concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, me poussant à en faire de même et à ne pas réfléchir. Et puis il avait lui aussi ses propres soucis, je le questionnai mais il ne voulut pas s'étendre.

« Ça concerne ma mère et moi. »

« Et la meute » Rajoutai-je. « Nous savons bien ce qui te met en rogne contre ta mère, crois-tu que nous ne sommes pas contrariés de ne pas savoir si tu es l'un de nos frères, au sens propre ? »

« Je me sens comme un bâtard, un fils qu'aucun père ne veut assumer, je me sens rabaissé, sans nom véritable. »

« Tu es Embry, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

En ce jour, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il soit mon frère de sang, occultant un jugement hâtif sur celui qui pourrait être son père.

Il en fut touché, me donna une bourrade qui me dévia à peine de ma direction.

« Tu es un loup-né, Jake. Je t'envie de prendre cela aussi bien, de te débrouiller aussi bien. »

« Je fonctionne à l'instinct. »

« Ça fait quoi de tuer un vampire ? »

Je revécus juste la scène où je démembrais Laurent.

« Wow ! »

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça en à l'air. »

Il accéléra comme moi, elle n'était pas trop loin, nous avions peut-être une chance de l'avoir. Cette idée me dynamisa, me donnant encore plus d'élan.

« Il faut essayer de la coincer avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la mer. Tu prends vers les montagnes, je contourne par la forêt. »

Après une longue poursuite, elle parvint à nous échapper, nous n'étions pas assez nombreux, et elle était rusée, me rappelai-je.

« Tu la connais ? »

Je repris mon souffle, je n'arriverais jamais à tout garder pour moi mais le mettre dans la confidence c'était comme étaler ma vie à la face du monde, toute la meute saurait et empêcherait Nessie de venir au monde.

« Qui est Nessie ? Tu l'aimes comme un dingue, c'est phénoménal ! Ecoute…Jake… Je ne veux pas te forcer mais rien que cette conversation et le peu que j'ai pus entrevoir arriveront jusqu'à eux. »

Justement.

J'avais quitté ma forme lupine. Je restai prostré sur moi-même, fatigué, à la masse. Siobbhan n'avait pas prévu que je ne serai pas maitre de mes pensées et que tout pourrait déraper à tout moment. Ce qui engendrerait des dommages que je n'imaginais même pas. C'était trop difficile, toutes ces interrogations, toutes ces angoisses. Ne pas être moi-même, toujours être sur mes gardes, faire attention à mes paroles, à mes propres pensées. La nuit noire m'enveloppa, accentuant mon malaise.

Au final à quoi cela me servait ? Oui à quoi bon ? Ramener Nessie, pour qu'elle soit encore en danger ? Le simple fait de m'aimer l'avait condamnée. J'étais responsable, je me méritais aucune deuxième chance.

Embry arriva après quelques minutes, me trouva ainsi, replié sur moi-même. Il geignit, mais j'étais insensible à tout. Je voulais juste sombrer…

OoooO

Un grognement me sortit de ma torpeur, il faisait jour. J'étais cassé. Naze, archi naze mais la persistance du grognement me poussa à émerger. J'étais chez mon père, oui mon père. En vie. Je souris puis me rappelai du reste : Embry, la patrouille. Comment j'étais revenu ? Je me sentis très coupable à l'idée qu'il ait du me ramener ici. J'étais toujours tout nu. Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir honte, qui bruit sourd à ma fenêtre me ramena vers d'autres priorités.

-Paul ?

Je me penchai hors de ma fenêtre, une fois un caleçon et un survêt enfilé. Il était furieux.

-T'étais pas censé prendre le relais ?

-J'y vais ! Je… je m'étais endormi un peu.

Mieux valait dire ça, il saurait bien trop vite la vérité.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas besoin de dormir moi aussi ! J'aurais préféré partir en patrouille que de surveiller ta copine qui n'a pas de vie s'il n'y a pas de buveurs de sang dans le coin.

Je ne relevai pas la pique. Il était un peu dans le vrai. Mais je savais pourquoi.

-Va dormir, j'y vais.

-Mouais. C'est ça. A c'soir.

Je pris une douche rapide sans faire de bruit car mon père dormait encore, je fonçai chez Bella. Je toquai à sa porte, Charlie était dans sa cuisine. Il m'ouvrit, s'étonna de mon arrivée matinale.

-J'avais besoin d'un coup de main pour une dissert, Bella s'est proposé de m'aider et on en a pour un moment.

-Et tu viens les mains dans les poches ! Tu n'es plus contagieux j'espère ?

-Non.

-Tu veux petit-déjeuner le temps qu'elle se réveille ?

-Pas de refus.

Il dut le regretter par la suite mais j'avais vraiment faim malgré l'appréhension de savoir Victoria dans la nature. Si les choses tardaient…

-Je suis content qu'elle voit du monde, j'en avais marre de la voir se détériorer à petit feu. Surtout qu'elle semblait reprendre un peu de poil de la bête à ton contact.

-J'essaie de la remonter.

-Toi aussi t'as l'air à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu ne vas pas lui saper le moral !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre :

-Je vais aller voir Harry, il a des petits soucis de santé, me révéla-t-il, soucieux.

Je fis celui qui n'était pas au courant.

-Rien de bien grave selon lui mais je le connais, il a tendance à tout dédramatiser. On ne plaisante pas avec le cœur.

J'approuvai, bien conscient qu'il était plus que dans le vrai.

-Oh j'entends les pas lourds de Bella.

J'avais aussi entendu, elle s'était vautrée en se levant.

-Tu peux monter la voir, tiens prépare-lui un plateau, ça va la calmer. Je fis fissa et montai en moins de trente seconde, je frappai à sa porte.

-Quoi !

Je rentrai, ignorant sa mauvaise humeur. Elle frottait sa cheville. Elle suspendit son geste en me voyant. Je croisai son regard et là je sus…qu'elle savait.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	5. Partie 5

Relecture **Brynamon**

**Un petit hommage à Paul Walker, partit bien trop tôt. J'ai quasiment le même âge et c'est un choc. J'ai pris un an de plus jeudi et j'ai fêté mon anniv hier avec Bry ma sœur, qui a aussi pris un an de plus ce mois-ci. On parlait justement de notre kiff pour Fast & Furious et de notre désir de voir le 7. Et ce matin…**

Merci à ma **VIP (je suppose que toi aussi tu dois être bien triste de cette nouvelle)**, à **Yinbuffy **et à ma **Vielle bic** pour leurs reviews.

Merci pour vos alertes !^^

Jake est perdu, pas facile pour lui tout ça. Voyons un peu la suite.

* * *

DEUXIEME CHANCE

PARTIE 5

* * *

**Huit ans plus tôt**

**Le même jour**

Je cillai sous son regard curieux et inquiet.

-Tiens, je t'ai ramené ton petit-déj.

Elle fixa le plateau sans le voir, assise sur le bord de son lit, elle recommença à frotter sa cheville. Je déposai son plateau en poussant ce qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet et m'agenouillai près d'elle pour vérifier l'état de cette cheville. Elle tressaillit mais me laissa faire, je sentais son regard lourd sur moi. Sa cheville ne paraissait pas se gonfler mais c'était à surveiller.

-C'est toi que j'ai vu hier matin ? Murmura-t-elle.

Je savais à quoi elle faisait référence. J'acquiesçai mais je n'osai cependant pas croiser son regard : j'avais de l'appréhension, une appréhension bien inutile mais elle provenait de mon autre moi.

-Tu es quoi ? Un genre du loup-garou ?

-Un modificateur.

L'ordre de Sam ne m'entravait plus. J'étais libre de lui parler enfin jusqu'à une certaine limite.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lune pour me transformer, l'éclairai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse. Je fixai son cou où brillait un pendentif. Je n'arrivais pas à aller au-delà.

-C'est bizarre. Hein ?

Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant.

-Non. Tu es toujours Jacob. Tu es mon soleil.

Je me détendis, me plongea dans ses yeux bruns confiant.

-Pourquoi ça s'est déclenché ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-J'ai eu de la fièvre.

-La fameuse mono.

Je confirmai.

-C'est aussi pour ça que tu es si chaud ?

-Oui, un truc de loup.

Elle me sourit continuant son va-et-vient dans mes cheveux, ce simple geste me ramenait à d'autres souvenirs, compressa mon cœur. Elle cessa brusquement, tandis que sur ses traits s'étalait progressivement de la peur. Mon cœur s'émietta. « Ce n'est rien, Jake, elle craint juste que tu sois un assassin, détrompe-la toute de suite ! »

-Mais on ne tue personne si c'est ce qui te tracasse !

Elle m'étudia et me crut à l'expression de profond soulagement qu'elle afficha.

-Promis ?

-Promis…A part tu sais quoi, enfin tu sais qui, bafouillai-je.

Elle plissa les yeux, puis se figea et pâlit. Elle me repoussa et se leva en boitillant un peu pour aller vers sa fenêtre qui était restée ouverte malgré le froid. Elle avait vraiment dû souhaiter que je revienne cette nuit, elle avait dû me guetter.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester près de la fenêtre, tu vas attraper mal.

Elle resta muette, soutenant sa poitrine avec peine. Il était temps que ça cesse, je ne supportais plus de la voir ainsi.

-Je ne t'obligerai pas à en parler mais sache que je suis au courant pour les Cullen.

Elle manqua de tomber mais j'étais déjà près d'elle.

-Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Si tu vois très bien mais bon, parlons d'autre chose, je ne t'obligerai pas à les trahir et je ne te jugerai pas. Je sais que tu les aimes.

Elle s'agrippa à moi, étouffa un sanglot.

-Mais si tu en as besoin, je saurais être une oreille attentive. Tu n'aurais plus à porter ce fardeau toute seule.

-Jake…

Elle avait mis tant d'affection dans mon prénom, emplit d'une gratitude incertaine.

-Et je sais comment réparer ton cœur.

Elle éleva la tête vers moi d'un mouvement sec, trahie que je puisse croire un seul instant pouvoir guérir le trou dans son cœur. Ce fameux trou que j'imaginais dans son cœur à l'époque.

-Je ne parle pas de moi, me défendis-je. Je…

-Hey, ho ! Les jeunes !

Charlie montait. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, Charlie poussa la porte entrouverte au même moment passant sa tête dans l'embrasure.

-Je vais à la réserve. Alors pas de bêtises en mon absence.

-Tu vas voir Harry papa ?

-Oui, pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, je le consacre à mes amis, demain je reprendrai les recherches avec les gardes-chasses.

-Vous chassez les ours ? Le questionnai-je pour la forme.

-Oui, beaucoup de gens ont disparu, on a retrouvé encore un homme…

Il frissonna.

-Cela devient inquiétant, reprit-il.

-Si Harry vous propose de l'aide n'acceptez surtout pas.

Il m'observa avec l'attention d'un flic.

-Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?

C'est vrai que Bella ne nous avait pas vus, n'avait rien dit à Charlie nous concernant et cela n'était pas arrivé aux oreilles de Harry.

-Pour aider, je suppose. Mon père l'aurait fait s'il n'était pas dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il me l'a dit, mentis-je.

Je vis Bella s'agiter un peu sur son lit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Y'a un reste de pâtes et… débrouillez-vous sacré nom d'un chien !

-Papa ! Rouspéta-t-elle pour la forme.

-Ouais, ouais, bon j'y vais.

Il me jeta un œil, je lui souris pour qu'il s'apaise. Cela parut fonctionner. Je regardais sa voiture de police s'éloigner, un point sur le cœur, j'étais là en train de blablater au lieu de poursuivre l'autre tueuse psychopathe. Ça m'énervait de refaire ce qui avait déjà été fait mais peut-être que cette fois les conséquences serait moins terribles.

Bella faisait semblant de déjeuner. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, éreinté.

-Mon père et les gardes-chasses vous traquent, souffla-t-elle.

-Rien à craindre de ce côté-là, Bella.

Elle examina mon visage serein. Une apparence factice mais elle s'en contenta.

-Alors tu as fait quoi hier soir finalement ?

Mon cœur fit un bond. Elle m'étudiait, avalant machinalement son bol de lait.

-J'ai mis les choses au clair avec Sam. Je suis censé être le chef de la meute, l'alpha.

-Ah oui ?

-Je suis le descendant du dernier chef, le grand-père de mon père. C'est lui qui a connu les Cullen et a instauré le traité entre eux. C'était un homme bon et pragmatique.

Elle avait cessé de manger à la mention des Cullen. Je ne voulais pas cesser de parler d'eux malgré le mal que ça lui faisait, ils faisaient partie de ma vie, comptaient pour moi presqu'autant que ma meute, ma famille et mon peuple.

-J'ai ça dans les gênes, des deux côtés : ma mère est la petite-fille de Quil Ateara un autre membre de la précédente meute.

-Quil ?

-Il est son arrière-petit-fils. Il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre…

J'étais encore très amer. Elle posa une main froide sur mon avant-bras.

-Tu vas le guider. Il ne sera pas seul.

Je soupirai.

-Tu vas être le nouveau chef alors ?

Je lui en étais reconnaissant de changer de sujet.

-Je préfère lui laisser ce rôle pour l'instant. Sam a dû gérer sa mutation tout seul, personne ne l'avait prévenu.

Elle fixa le mur d'en face, dubitative.

-Je devrais revoir mon opinion sur lui. Je ne l'aime pas du tout, tu sais.

-Sam est un bon chef, il a acquis le droit d'avoir cette place.

Sans parler du fait qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans la forêt là où Edward…

-Tu ferais aussi un bon chef, Jake.

Je le savais maintenant, mais pas à l'époque.

-Je ne suis pas rassurée sur ton nouveau statut, Jake. Les vampires sont rapides et dangereux…pour certains, rajouta-t-elle, très stressée.

Je lui attrapai sa main libre, dans un besoin de contact irrépressible.

-Nous sommes aussi rapides et aussi dangereux. Nous sommes taillés pour ça, ne t'angoisse pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Ça tu ne peux pas me le promettre.

-Si je peux.

Je baillai aux corneilles.

-Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

-Non…on avait une réunion qui a duré tard dans la nuit.

-Qui est avec toi ? Embry ?

-Oui, bien deviné. Il y a aussi Paul et Jared.

-Je ne les connais pas.

-Pas encore, murmurai-je, sentant le sommeil m'emporter. Tu auras du mal avec Paul mais tu verras ils sont tous sympas et valeureux.

Je voulais juste fermer un peu les yeux, réconforté par sa proximité. Heureux de lui épargner une angoisse supplémentaire avec Victoria.

OoooO

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me redressai d'un bond, reconnus la chambre de Bella, et surtout remarqua qu'elle n'était pas là ! Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la cuisine, il y avait une bonne odeur, un mot trônait sur le micro-ondes.

« Réchauffe. »

Dedans, le plat était tiède. Elle était donc partie il n'y a pas si longtemps. Une angoisse sourde se déversa en flot continu, créant des spasmes dans mon estomac.

La falaise.

J'étais déjà en train de courir à longue foulées puissantes pour me porter plus vite vers elle.

« Jake ? »

C'était Sam. Je me rappelai qu'il avait pris le relais avec Jared.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Bella, je crains pour sa vie. »

« Mais je croyais que tu étais avec elle ! »

« Je me suis endormi », culpabilisai-je « et elle a dû en avoir marre et elle est partie. »

Je me focalisai sur mon but, sur la falaise.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle y soit ? »

« Mon instinct, en ce moment elle a tendance à faire des trucs de dingues ».

Je la voyais se débattre dans les flots.

« Concentre-toi Jacob. Tu arriveras à temps. »

« Et la sangsue rousse ? »

« Aucune trace, elle n'est pas revenue depuis que vous l'avez poussée à quitter l'état. Nous n'allons pas tarder à faire demi-tour. Quand tu auras ramené Bella, faudra qu'on se voit un peu plus tard.»

Ce que je percevais dans la tête de Sam me fit peur.

« Oui on a des choses à se dire » rajouta Jared.

J'étais arrivé sur la rive la plus proche de la falaise, j'entendis le hurlement de Bella et me rapprochai de l'eau pour plonger. Il pleuvait, il n'y avait personne sur la plage, je me déconnectai des deux autres et repris mon aspect initial, enfilai mon survêt qui avait récupéré plein de saletés le long du chemin, et plongeai dans l'eau. Si pour moi elle était tiède, pour Bella elle devait paraitre congelée. J'eus les mêmes sensations, la peur de ne pas arriver à temps, la peur de la perdre. Elle se débattait toujours cette fois, n'était pas inconsciente. Je bloquai ma respiration, nageant en fonction de mon radar auditif. Les secondes furent longues jusqu'à ce que je la saisisse par le bras, elle s'y agrippa et je la tirai vers la surface avec facilité malgré les ressacs. Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir sans moi. Cette constatation me heurta comme la première fois.

Elle crachait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, je la soulevai une fois le rivage en vue, supportant la pluie sans broncher. Je la tenais contre moi, soulagé et en colère. Oui. Très en colère, immensément en colère, furieux, hargneux, presque enragé.

Je tremblai fort.

-Tu… me …fais…mal…

Elle crachait moins, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Sur la plage, je la déposai sur ses jambes. Elle tangua, s'abattit sur ma poitrine, enfermant son visage dans ses mains. Elle tremblait de froid. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, elle avait subi un énorme choc. Mais l'idée que j'aurais pu les perdre toutes les deux enrayait ma lucidité, formant un mur de colère insurmontable, un immense mur qui me maintenant dans cette colère pour ne pas sombrer dans l'hystérie. Je tremblai toujours, elle en était secouée mais n'en était pas gênée.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, dit-elle d'une voix rauque et saccadée.

J'entendis ses sanglots étouffés. Je savais bien qu'elle ne supportait plus cette vie. Je savais à qui était dû cet état de fait. Ma colère se reporta vers lui. Encore. Toujours. C'était inéluctable.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, je préférerais encore me jeter entre les dents d'un vampire.

Elle eut un sursaut, se recroquevilla. Cette fois, je l'enserrai dans l'étau de mes bras.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Bella.

Elle essayait de trouver le courage de me regarder, je voyais ses hésitations, sa peur, sa déception aussi…

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement.

C'était suffisant pour calmer tout ce qui grondait dans mon cœur.

-Je te ramène chez mon p…, chez moi.

Je la soutins et nous marchâmes à son rythme. Elle était ailleurs, perdue, malheureuse à réduire en miette mon cœur qui se remettait comme il pouvait de cette épreuve.

-Il faut que tu me promettes Bella de ne plus faire de genre de conneries, je ne pourrai pas me concentrer sur mon devoir de loup si je dois constamment te surveiller.

C'était la seule raison valable que je pouvais lui opposer et qu'elle accepterait. Elle garda le silence, pâle, horriblement pâle, les lèvres bleuies. Cela parut durer des siècles d'arriver devant la maison de mon père. Il n'était pas là, il devait être chez Harry avec Charlie. Je lui demandai de se déshabiller, j'allais lui ramener des fringues, elle refusa et s'assit à même le sol, près du canapé. Je lui pris une couverture et la soulevai pour la déposer sur le canapé. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, changea de vêtement (jean et T-shirt) et fonçai à salle de bain pour prendre une serviette. Je séchai ses cheveux avec soin (les miens étaient déjà en train de sécher mais goutaient par à-coup), elle m'observa faire, l'œil brillant. Je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi elle pensait. Regrettait-elle de ne pas avoir trépassée ?

-Si seulement… commença-t-elle.

Je l'interrompis de mes doigts sur ses lèvres terriblement sèches.

-Dors un peu.

Elle accepta ma proposition à condition que je reste près d'elle. Elle avait toujours froid malgré la couverture. Je me mis à ses pieds et les soulevai pour les poser sur mes cuisses. Je lui prodiguerai ainsi un peu de chaleur. Je retirai ses chaussettes et frottai ses pieds glacés. Aussi glacés qu'elle serait elle bientôt. Son vœu le plus cher se réaliserait peut-être plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait, en espérant que je supporte encore cette épreuve de la voir mourir.

-Tu es chaud, c'est agréable, articula-t-elle péniblement.

-Tu veux de l'eau ?

Elle en voulait. Je me précipitai vers la cuisine et lui ramenai un verre qu'elle avala en manquant de s'étrangler.

-Merci.

Je repris ma place, mon massage des pieds. Ses tremblements diminuèrent puis s'arrêtèrent. Elle s'endormit et je restai à la veiller écoutant le vent qui soufflait fort dehors, l'orage battait son plein. Après deux heures et des brouettes, que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vu passer, mon père passa le seuil de la porte avec Charlie et… Harry. Ils étaient tout secs, l'orage avait cessé. Ce fut une joie pure qui s'immisça dans tout mon être de voir Harry bien en vie. Ils se figèrent en nous voyant, j'avais oublié le plus évident : prévenir Charlie. Je crus qu'il allait avoir une attaque quand je lui racontai la vérité. Avais-je d'autre choix ? Peut-être mais sur le coup…

-Mais quelle idée elle a eu ! Tonna-t-il.

-Chut, vous allez la réveiller Charlie.

-Je vais l'emmener chez le Dr Gerandy.

Il la souleva avec un peu de mal, elle grommela car elle était soudain privée de son radiateur ambulant.

-Papa ? Dit-elle avec une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Elle avait du mal à émerger.

-Rendors-toi, je te ramène chez nous, mentit-il.

Elle se rassura et me jeta un œil triste.

-Tu viens tout-à-l'heure ?

-Oui. Promis, avant je dois voir Sam.

Et vérifier quelque chose. J'y avais pensé en la veillant. Et j'en étais tout retourné à l'avance. Ils n'étaient plus en vu quand Billy m'interrogea :

-Tu l'as sauvée, c'est bien Jake. Où en êtes-vous avec l'autre Sang-froid ?

- Elle s'est enfuie. Mais on l'a repoussée jusqu'aux frontières canadiennes. Et… ,hésitai-je, elle est au courant papa, Bella est au courant pour nous, pour les Cullen. Elle sait tout.

Ils restèrent muet de stupeur tous les deux.

-Mais je ne lui ai pas dit que Victoria, la vampire rousse, était de retour car c'est Bella qu'elle traque.

Je leur narrai ce que je savais. Ils gardèrent le silence, consternés.

- Je vais voir Sam, décrétai-je ensuite.

-Il est en patrouille tu le sais.

-Je sais, mais il va revenir tôt et j'ai des choses à lui dire.

OoooO

J'étais chez Bella, il n'était pas encore cinq heures du soir, Alice n'était pas encore arrivée. J'avais hâte qu'elle débarque avant que Bella ne la voit. J'espérais que le Dr Gerandy les retiendrait un moment. Il ne se passa que dix minutes avant que j'entende les vrombissements ténus de sa voiture haut de gamme. Je décidai de partir à sa rencontre, malgré la réticence de mon corps dans lequel une hostilité tenace persistait. Je devais passer outre. Elle était déjà hors du véhicule et me regarda approcher, fronçant le nez, sur ses gardes. Je fis un effort pour détendre mes traits rigides, devant elle. Elle éleva la tête et plissa les yeux.

-Jacob Black ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu es devenu immense. Je suis venue voir Bella mais elle n'est pas là apparemment.

Sa voix trahissait son anxiété, non c'était bien plus fort. Elle crevait de trouille.

-Elle va bien, elle est avec Charlie.

Elle était sceptique.

-Oui elle a plongé de la falaise, oui je sais que tu l'as vue plonger mais je l'ai sortie de l'eau. Et si tu n'as rien vu c'est parce que je suis un loup modificateur. Je brouille tes visions. Nous sommes plusieurs, toute une meute et Bella est au courant et nous veillons sur elle.

Elle en resta bouche bée et il en fallait pour lui clouer le bec, je la connaissais bien. J'eus envie de lui sourire, contrant ma répulsion naturelle. Elle me dévisagea avec méfiance jetant un œil autour d'elle comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait nous entendre. Acte bien inutile.

-Cela se tient. Ce qui implique donc…

-Que je sais ce que tu es. Oui.

Elle se braqua. Je tendis les bras devant moi en signe d'apaisement.

-Du calme, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. Vous ne tuez personne, je n'ai aucune raison de vous réduire en pièces et puis il y a le traité.

-Quel traité ?

Je lui expliquai.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, que tu la surveillais de loin malgré toi.

-Comment, comment sais-tu cela ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Tu peux rassurer ton frère et lui dire de ramener ses fesses ici illico pour que Bella reprenne goût à la vie, sinon c'est moi qui irais le chercher et ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Interloquée, elle se raidit dans une attitude outrée.

-Il est parti pour son bien.

-Faux. Il est parti parce qu'il est lâche.

Elle tiqua, vexée.

-Edward n'est pas lâche !

-Je m'en fous ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que Bella a voulu renoncer à la vie par sa faute.

Elle blêmit encore plus, si c'était possible. J'étais injuste, mais je ressentais ça. Je le haïssais en ce moment même.

-Tu veux qu'il revienne pour le tuer ! Crut-elle comprendre.

Je secouai la tête pour garder mon calme.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux à ce point, sifflai-je.

Si je l'étais mais je pouvais gérer parce que mon futur en dépendait.

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'il revienne ?

-Bella l'aime, sans lui elle va finir par aboutir à ses fins, elle fait bêtises sur bêtises, provoquant le sort.

Elle sembla comprendre, posant une main sur sa bouche, effarée.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois ? Entendis-je.

-Non.

-Si tu ne brouillais pas mes visions espèce de chien crasseux, je l'aurais vue bien avant !

Je commençai à trembler, fallait que je me calme. Bella, pensai-je, Bella et son sourire similaire à celui de sa fille. Cela me suffit.

-Appelle-le ! Il a intérêt à être là demain à son réveil.

-J'ai d'autres questions…

-La seule chose en plus que je peux te dire pour te convaincre de le ramener c'est que Victoria est de retour et qu'elle veut tuer Bella.

Elle accusa le coup, ferma les yeux.

-Je le savais, je le lui avais dit que nous ne devions pas partir.

-Vous l'avez laissée livrée à elle-même, l'accusai-je.

-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu'elle se jetterait de nouveau dans les problèmes, qu'elle attirerait d'autres monstres.

Le terme était violent mais bien correct.

-Mais Victoria ! _Il _aurait dû le comprendre. _Tu_ aurais dû voir les desseins de Victoria, Alice !

Elle ne cilla pas, les vampires manquaient d'expressions parfois mais le coup avait porté.

-J'ai grâce au ciel pu sauver Bella des dents de Laurent et de la noyade et nous avons aussi repoussé Victoria mais cela aurait pu mal tourner. Et Bella est en sursis.

Je lui en voulais pour ça mais aussi pour quelque chose qui n'était pas encore produit et dont elle n'était pas responsable. Pourtant c'était plus fort que moi, elle n'avait pas vu arriver l'attaque qui avait…

Non, non, ne pas y penser. Mais j'avais déjà cette barre qui tapait dans mes tempes, affolant mon cœur, menaçant ma santé mentale. Je saisis ma tête entre mes mains, dans un gémissement douloureux. La voir me replongeait en enfer brutalement.

-Va-t-en ! Criai-je.

-Nous ferons vite, promit-elle dans un murmure.

Je m'agenouillai, ce mal de crâne lancinant me rendait fou. Pourquoi ça revenait ? J'entendis le départ d'Alice. Comment supporter tout ça ? Nessie, me murmura mon moi intérieur. Oui Nessie. Et cela me ramena à ma confrontation future avec Sam.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	6. Partie 6

Relecture **Brynamon**

Merci à ma **VIP **

Merci pour vos alertes !^^

Jake va devoir affronter deux situations difficiles voire même plus.

* * *

DEUXIEME CHANCE

PARTIE 6

* * *

**Huit ans plus tôt**

**Le même soir**

Je me dirigeai vers la réserve, à pied. Je ne voulais pas muter, je me sentais mal. Avais-je pris la bonne décision au sujet d'Edward ? Au sujet de Bella ? Au sujet de ma vie ? Je trainais la patte, lourd. Lourd de responsabilités, de chagrin, et Bella me manquait. Sa présence était un jardin d'Eden. Un refuge pour tamponner mon cœur qui suintait.

Les phares des voitures ne me gênaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture s'arrête pas loin de moi, m'aveuglant. Je la contournai mais quelqu'un me bloqua le chemin.

Alice.

Je n'étais pas prêt à la revoir si vite.

-Je te dépose quelque part ? Proposa-t-elle.

« Non ». Mais je me retins de lui opposer un refus aussi ferme.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller à la réserve.

-Je peux t'en rapprocher. Tu as l'air d'un chien errant.

Je voulus la contourner elle aussi mais elle glissa sur le côté, m'empêchant de passer, suscitant des choses violentes dans mon organisme déjà éprouvé.

-Tu te calmes, Jacob. J'ai juste des questions à te poser.

-Pas ce soir.

-Soit, ce sera Edward qui viendra te les poser demain alors.

J'avais du plomb sur l'estomac d'un seul coup, l'idée de le voir me répugnait tant que je capitulai. Assis du côté passager, elle prit le volant et roula tranquillement pour nous donner le temps de parler.

-Il arrive demain matin très tôt, à 5h25. J'irai le chercher à l'aéroport.

Silence.

-Bella finalement a su trouver un ami en toi, petit chiot.

Je ne relevai pas.

-Merci de l'avoir protégée. Edward t'en sera…

-Je l'ai fait parce qu'elle est mon amie, la meilleure qui soit, et que je l'aime plus que ma vie.

Je perçus sa tension soudaine.

-Où vous en êtes avec Victoria ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.  
-Nous l'avons repoussée à la frontière mais elle va revenir.

-Nous prendrons le relais, Carlisle est prévenu, ils arrivent aussi demain lui et Esmé. Jasper préfère rester loin pour l'instant et Emmett et Rose sont en Europe.

Qu'est-ce que je m'en fichais !

-Nous saurons protéger Bella !

Ma tête me faisait toujours un mal de chien ! Je n'étais pas très objectif, envahi par des émotions antérieures, j'aurais aimé me réjouir du retour d'Esmé, elle était celle qui me manquait chez les Cullen. Sauf que tout était brouillé et…

-Tu as mal au crâne ? Passons à la pharmacie.

Elle dévia de sa route sans mon accord et alla à l'une des deux pharmacies de la ville. Elle en ressortit, se rendit à l'épicerie d'en face et revint au bout d'une minute. Je l'observai faire, pour oublier mon appréhension de ma proche confrontation avec la meute. Elle remonta et me tendit une bouteille d'eau et des comprimés.

-De la codéine.

-Je ne sais pas si cela aura de l'effet sur moi.

-Essaie.

Elle frôla mes doigts, eut un geste brusque de recul. Pas moi, j'étais habitué.

-Tu es brûlant.

J'avalais les comprimés et une bonne rasade d'eau. Je fermai les yeux et attendis, adossé à l'appui-tête. Elle ne redémarra pas, me laissant dans un silence réparateur. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que l'effet ne se fasse sentir mais j'étais bien mieux. Mon estomac gronda. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis le petit-déj.

-Je suppose qu'il faut aussi que je te nourrisse ?

-Oui, puisque je n'ai pas un rond. (Constatation déprimante.)

J'étais moins tendu, plus enclin au pardon et à la tolérance. Je rouvris les yeux, elle était aussi adossée à l'appui-tête. Ses traits fins étaient las.

-Laisse tomber, dis-je, tu parais pas mieux que moi.

-J'en ai marre, depuis cet incident avec Jasper notre vie est chaotique.

-Quel incident ?

Elle hésita, se ravisa.

-Ramène-moi, décidai-je prêt à affronter la suite.

Elle reprit le chemin de la réserve. A la frontière que je lui indiquai, elle ralentit et me laissa descendre. Elle fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. Je fixai ses phares s'éloigner et eus un gros coup de stress : être séparé de Bella pendant un terme indéfini terminerait de me rendre dingue.

-Alice !

Elle s'arrêta, je courus vers la voiture. Elle baissa sa vitre et patienta, curieuse.

-Je veux du temps avec Bella. Sans lui.

-Ecoute Jacob…

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour la maintenir en vie, je mérite cette concession de sa part !

L'or de ses yeux brilla, me jaugeant avec circonspection.

-Bella ne sera pas totalement heureuse si nous sommes éloignés.

-Tu es bien prétentieux.

Je ne relevai pas.

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire, capitula-t-elle. Je vais en attendant monter la garde auprès de Bella, en attendant le retour d'Edward.

J'acquiesçai. Elle remonta sa vitre et s'éloigna pour de bon cette fois. Je savais qu'Edward accepterait cette requête parce qu'il ne savait rien refuser à Bella surtout quand ça concernait son bonheur. Sur ce point je fus rassuré. Quand les feux disparurent, je me remis à progresser, j'étais plus alerte et j'avais une chose à faire qui me motiva à presser le pas. Je courus pour rejoindre la maison de mon cousin non loin de l'unique magasin du village. Il était là, je l'entendais râler contre je ne sais qui. Il était peut être au téléphone.

Je contournai la maison, lançai des pierres sur la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit sèchement, furax et morose. Quand il me reconnut, il ferma son portable et me sourit, transformant son visage. Voilà un remède plus efficace encore que n'importe quelle médecine. C'était bon de revoir mon cousin, mon sang, bien en vie.

-Viens, entre !

OoooO

Assis à table (il m'avait invité à diner), on était seuls, sa mère Joy travaillait dans un centre de soins de la réserve. Elle n'allait pas tarder. Il était dans un flot continu de questions dans lesquelles perçaient du reproche et auxquelles je tentais de répondre sans trop en dire.

-Nous sommes des Protecteurs, nous protégeons le village et les alentours, tu verras quand ce sera le moment, tu nous rejoindras.

Ses yeux brillèrent.

-Et ça je suppose que c'est Sam qui décide quand je peux intégrer le groupe.

-Non c'est plus compliqué.

-Quoi c'est le conseil ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Il rumina puis capitula :

-Et Embry ? Tu crois qu'il pourra venir me voir ? J'en peux plus d'être mis à l'écart.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris l'initiative de venir car tu es mon cousin et que tu me manquais mon gros !

-Hey, je suis pas gros !

Je ris, extériorisant ce qui était négatif. Cela fonctionnait bien tandis que je continuais de le vanner comme au bon vieux temps.

-Tu t'es vu avec ta coupe de balai de chiotte, contrattaqua-t-il, hilare.

-Tu auras la même bientôt, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre.

Il cessa de sourire. Sa gravité et sa peur étalées sur son visage me ramena à la réalité, les choses allaient être compliquées et il ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait.

-Si tu te sens mal, que tu es fatigué ou malade, tu viens me voir. Je m'occuperai de toi.

-Je suis pas un bébé !

-Fais ce que je te dis, Quil !

Il se tassa sur lui-même, comme s'il ressentait ma persuasion d'alpha.

-C'est pour ton bien, m'adoucis-je.

Il eut un rictus contrarié.

-Je vais essayer de venir avec Embry demain, ça te va ?

Il se ranima, l'œil vif.

-Ouais, on pourrait aller au cinoche après mes cours, vous viendrez me chercher !

-D'ac, promis-je en m'avançant peut-être.

OoooO

Devant la maison de Sam, je perdis confiance, persuadé que j'allais perdre le contrôle des évènements. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Emily.

-Entre Jake.

Derrière, étaient réunis tous les autres, attablés, les yeux braqués sur moi.

-Merci.

-T'en as mis du temps, râla Paul. Y'en a qui ont une vie !

Je la contournai (en m'excusant) pour rejoindre la bande de grands gaillards sans maillot, à croire qu'ils avaient toujours chaud. Je m'étais changé avant de venir, pour ne pas ramener de la senteur de sangsue sur moi. Je m'assis aux côtés d'Embry qui me donna un léger coup de coude mais ne pipa mot. Il semblait vouloir me dire un truc de son seul regard.

-Ça se passe par ici, nous rappela Sam. Comment va Bella ?

-Bien, un peu secouée mais ça va.

-Paul ira…

-J'en ai marre de faire ça ! Je veux patrouiller.

Sam n'exprima rien, même devant l'insubordination de Paul, mais c'était habituel. Emily avait quitté la pièce, nous étions seuls. Je guettai Paul, qui était techniquement le seul témoin de… sauf que…

-Où étais-tu hier soir Paul !

J'avais bondis de ma chaise.

-Je surveillai Bella ! Répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Non, nous n'étions pas connectés ! Avais-je percuté cinq secondes avant avec horreur.

-J'avais repris forme humaine à la demande d'Embry. Ça ne me coutait rien, je me serai transformé au moindre danger mais le seul danger qu'il y avait de surveiller ta chérie c'était de mourir d'ennui, railla-t-il.

Mon attention se reporta sur Embry, ignorant les sarcasmes de Paul. Embry resta silencieux. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu ... ?

-Je voulais juste être avec toi pour cette première patrouille ensemble. Tu es mon meilleur pote et je t'attendais depuis si longtemps.

L'attention me toucha.

-C'est bientôt fini les câlins les gars ? S'agaça Jared.

Je réalisai que peut-être il y avait une chance que…

-Embry m'a dit que tu ne pouvais plus patrouiller, m'annonça Sam.

Il me sonda mais je m'en fichai, jetant un œil noir sur celui pour lequel je ressentais de l'affection deux secondes avant.

-Ah oui et en quel honneur ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils aient vu mon humiliation, mon effondrement par les yeux d'Embry.

-Parce que tu veux faire bande à part.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ! Grogna Paul qui n'était pas au courant, ni Jared d'ailleurs.

-Hein ?

Sam trifouillait dans mon âme, je n'aimais pas ça.

-C'est pour ça que vous vouliez rester en amoureux ! S'exclama Paul. Pour fomenter votre coup d'état !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Paul, Jake ne veut pas prendre la place de Sam, il veut juste sa propre meute et…

-Arrête Embry ! Le stoppai-je, voyant Paul virer rouge et Sam s'élever.

Il était calme en apparence mais sa poitrine se soulevait avec saccade.

-Tu pouvais me le dire en face Jake, je t'ai proposé ma place, et tu as refusé. Pourquoi faire ça dans mon dos !

-Je…

-Tu me dégoutes Black, cracha Paul, lui aussi debout comme si je les avais trahis.

-On formait une équipe ! S'indigna Jared.

Formait…

-On se calme les gars, il y a un malentendu, je ne voulais pas… Embry aide-moi !

Mais il garda le silence, le regard fixé sur la table comme si ce désastre n'était pas de son fait.

-Ecoute Sam, tempérai-je.

Je vis qu'il était prêt à m'écouter mais Embry se leva et m'empoigna par le bras avec force. Il me tira à sa suite.

-Y'a rien à redire, désormais Jake et moi on forme notre propre meute.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Décréta Sam.

Je parvins à faire Embry relâcher sa prise. Il siffla de rage et quitta la maison, colérique. Lui qui était quelqu'un de si posé, pourquoi… ?

Je me secouai, partis à sa suite malgré les protestations menaçantes des autres. Je dus courir et je le rattrapai bien plus loin.

-C'est quoi ton problème ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça !

Il me fixa avec une intensité rare qui m'ébranla.

-Je le fais pour toi. Pour protéger ton secret, chuchota-t-il.

Je tournai la tête vers la maison de Sam, qui n'était plus qu'un point au loin. Les autres étaient sortis, nous appelaient.

-Viens, dis-je simplement. Allons parler de ça ailleurs.

OoooO

Embry et moi avions discuté longuement, il ne connaissait pas le fond de mon histoire mais avait compris que c'était suffisamment grave pour m'affaiblir et il ne voulait pas que je sois seul pour affronter ça.

-Tu pourras te confier à moi, je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état.

Il était mal, je m'en voulus (même si je ne me rappelais pas de tout tant j'avais sombré hier soir).

-Merci de m'avoir ramené.

-Je te raconte pas la galère.

Il soupira :

-Cette Nessie, c'est qui ?

-Ma fe… mon imprégnée, me repris-je.

-Tu t'es imprégné ! S'exclama-t-il. Horrifié.

-Chut !

Nous étions chez mon père qui regardait un match avec Harry. Charlie étant resté chez lui auprès de Bella.

-Et on la connait ? J'ai cru l'apercevoir mais ensuite tu as dit des trucs étranges, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de ta mélancolie mais c'était flippant.

-Mais encore ?

-Qu'on allait tous mourir par ta faute, que tu ne méritais pas une deuxième chance, que tu étais trop égoïste…

Comment lui expliquer sans trop lui en dire ?

-Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas trop m'en parler, tu as peur que je te trahisse par la pensée une fois en connexion avec les autres, c'est pour ça que j'ai jugé que la seule solution pour régler ce problème…

-C'est une solution radicale qui entraine des conséquences Embry. Il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

-Dans des situations d'urgence il faut le faire ! Et je sens que c'est urgent et jamais je te lâcherai quoi qu'il arrive. Quil fera ensuite parti de notre groupe, il sera d'accord avec moi.

- Pas sûr. Je l'ai vu et…

-Qui ça ? Quil ?

-Oui il y a deux heures, il veut te voir.

-Raison de plus, si je ne suis plus sous la coupe de Sam, je pourrai le voir.

-Sam t'oblige à rien, il fait ce qu'il estime juste.

-Peut-être mais je me sens prisonnier, toi tu ne m'aurais pas empêché de voir mes amis.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je le sais ! Au contraire !

On toqua, mon père venait nous dire bonne nuit, Harry venait de partir et il était éreinté et soucieux.

-Ne te bile pas pour Harry, il a une santé de fer.

-Je l'espère, on essaie de le ralentir avec Charlie mais il s'entête même Sue n'a pas d'emprise sur lui.

Je lui fis juste un sourire désolé, je ne voulais pas encore l'embarrasser en lui montrant trop d'affection.

-Vous ne patrouillez pas ce soir ?

-Si, on y va papa. Bonne nuit. Ne m'attends pas.

-Soyez prudent les garçons.

Cinq minutes après, nous avions muté, les autres étaient encore connectés à nous, au grand damne d'Embry et à mon grand soulagement. Les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger.

« Ah voilà les lâcheurs ! » Cria Paul, « vous venez quand on a presque fini ! »

« On prend le relais. » Décidai-je.

« Sam ? » Demanda Jared, indécis.

« On fait juste un tour rapide. » Proposai-je, « je sais que vous êtes fatigués. Embry et moi, on peut gérer. »

« Bien » se radoucit Sam, il souhaitait lui aussi réconcilier la meute. « Mais ce n'est pas la peine, RAS. Paul et Jared vous rentrez dormir, demain matin 6 heures devant chez moi. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

« Jake tu retournes auprès de Bella, Embry… »

« Je reste avec lui. »

Je n'aimais pas qu'il se mette en porte-à-faux par ma faute.

« Nous réglerons cela après, je dois voir comment se porte Quil, il est fiévreux. »

« Quoi ? Mais je viens de le voir ! »

Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit là…

« Toi on va te régler ton compte espèce de traitre! » S'énerva Paul.

Je soupirai, tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. En retournant chez Bella, je me rappelai d'Alice. Et bien sûr, cela provoqua beaucoup de discordes même Embry se révolta.

« Mais à quoi tu penses ! » (Embry)

« Tu décides de certaines choses dans notre dos ! » (Jared)

« Tu as fait ami-ami avec les sangsues ! » (Paul, écœuré)

« Il faut que tu nous expliques ! » (Sam)

Je me forçai à rester calme, à repousser mes souvenirs, créant encore plus de colère. La colère emmenant la colère, je montai en pression, mon mal de crâne revint, tout se mélangeait, je ne parvenais pas à reprendre le dessus sous leurs invectives. Ce que je ne voulais pas se produisit. Je fis s'élever ma voix d'Alpha, bien plus forte que celle de Sam qui se plia lui aussi sous mes paroles dures. Je ne pouvais me soumettre, pas quand ça concernait l'avenir de mon peuple. Il y eut un silence de plomb tandis que je m'éloignai dans la nuit.

Je rencontrai Alice qui me déconseilla de rejoindre Bella.

-Essaie de m'en empêcher ! Grognai-je.

Elle ne tenta rien, percevant ma hargne. Il était tard, Charlie dormait déjà. Je montai agilement jusque dans la chambre de Bella. Elle dormait aussi, d'un sommeil agité.

-Bientôt, tu dormiras mieux. Je te le promets.

Je lui caressai les cheveux, elle s'apaisa doucement. Je m'installai dans son rocking-chair et patientai. J'avais les nerfs à vif. Même Bella ni pouvait rien. Je ne contrôlais rien et la peur me tenaillait. J'étais au bord du gouffre, seul, avec un trop grand fardeau. Je ne parvins qu'à somnoler par morceaux. J'entendis le départ d'Alice vers quatre heures du mat et leur retour vers 8 heures. J'étais déjà bien réveillé et guettai le réveil de Bella. Mais elle dormait profondément, récupérant beaucoup de sommeil en retard. J'avais envie de croire que ma présence lui avait été bénéfique.

-Non tu peux nous laisser Alice, ça va bien se passer.

Sa voix était atone.

-Tu reviendras la voir dans la journée, si elle accepte de nous pardonner.

Bien sûr qu'elle leur pardonnerait. Ils resteraient toujours sa priorité. J'étais écrasé par cette haine enfouie au fond de mon cœur, je cherchai en vain à me rappeler le reste : le respect, la confiance acquise après beaucoup d'effort mais rien n'y fit quand il passa par la fenêtre, j'eus envie de le massacrer. Il était focalisé sur Bella, je remarquai à peine son allure négligé, son teint blafard. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, me donnant son dos comme si je n'existais pas. Je reculai et me résolus à partir, je n'aurais pas dû rester alors qu'il pouvait connaitre mes pensées les plus secrètes. Cette confrontation ne me rapporterait rien de bon. Bella avait le droit de profiter de ce moment sans que son ami de loup mal dans sa peau ne vienne le lui gâcher en tuant son petit-ami devant ses yeux. Sur le point de sauter par la fenêtre, il murmura quelques mots :

-J'accède à ta requête Jacob Black. Je te serai redevable à vie.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	7. Partie 7

Relecture **Brynamon**

Merci à ma **VIP **et **Yinbuffy **pour vos commentaires.

En réponse à la tienne **Calypso005** : Merci !^^ Oui Jake va empêcher des trucs, en provoquer d'autres mais au final cela servira-t-il à quelque chose ? En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements.

Merci aussi pour les alertes et favoris !^^

Edward is back. En attendant Quil va être un loup, la meute s'est divisée, Carlisle et Esmé reviennent et Victoria rôde.

C'est en mode j'ai la grippe que j'ai écris cette partie, pendant une accalmie, donc désolé s'il y a des fautes que j'ai ratées.

* * *

DEUXIEME CHANCE

PARTIE 7

* * *

**Huit ans plus tôt**

**Le même jour**

Mes pas m'emmenèrent près de chez Quil (j'étais inquiet) mais de loin je sus qu'il n'était pas seul. J'hésitai à y aller, ne voulant pas me confronter aux autres à nouveau. Je décidai de m'éloigner, sans me faire remarquer. Cette fois mes pas me menèrent devant chez les Cullen. Il n'y avait personne. Où était Alice ? Je me permis d'entrer, Edward n'allait pas revenir, j'avais un peu de temps. Je montai dans ce qui serait la chambre de Nessie afin de m'y allonger, j'étais au bord du coma. Je me détendis, entouré d'une atmosphère familière et aussi soulagé de pouvoir voir Bella sans que cela ne crée de problème.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. J'avais rêvé de tout, de ma vie, de ce qui me tracassait, d'Embry et de la meute et … Quil ! Il avait peut-être déjà muté, je devais me rendre auprès de lui.

La lumière du luminaire m'éblouit brutalement, j'avais pris trop de temps à me rendre compte que je n'étais pas seul dans la maison. L'habitude de cette odeur désagréable ne m'avait pas fait percuter.

-Jacob.

C'était Esmé, cela me perturba : c'était dur de la revoir.

-Je suis Esmé.

-Je sais.

Elle fut polie et ne me reprocha pas ma présence ici, chez elle, comme si ma présence était normale. Assis sur le lit, je la regardai s'approcher avec prudence, mon corps trembla malgré moi. Je ferais mieux de partir, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Elle m'adressa ce sourire généreux qui lui était propre et qui me faisait souvent oublier sa nature, qui me faisait oublier qu'elle était un ennemi.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non.

-Souhaites-tu en parler ?

-Non. Je ne peux pas.

Edward le saurait. Elle était perplexe mais n'insista pas.

-Je ne voulais pas m'incruster chez vous.

-Tu es le bienvenu, Alice nous a dit ce que tu as fait pour Bella et pour … mon fils.

Gêné, je changeai de sujet.

-Un étranger squatte chez vous, et vous ne dites rien !

-Tu n'es pas un étranger, tu es l'ami de Bella.

-Et un loup !

-Je le sais aussi.

-Je suis votre ennemi, vous devriez vous méfier.

-J'ai confiance. Tu me parais très calme pour un jeune loup.

Elle était telle qu'elle avait toujours été : attentive, sans à-priori, pleine d'empathie. Nous avions créé un lien particulier, bien différent de celui que j'avais avec les autres (Bella exceptée).

-Jacob ça va ?

Je n'avais remarqué que je la dévisageais avec insistance. Elle n'avait pas changé. Son visage exprimait souvent de l'inquiétude malgré ses traits rigides surtout quand ça concernait sa famille. C'était dur d'être ici, de la voir, de savoir qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de ce lien entre nous. Je me sentis très seul.

-Elle me manque, dis-je simplement.

-Tu pourras voir Bella, ne te tracasse pas.

Je soupirai, elle était loin du compte. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Et cela me pesait dix fois plus, cent fois plus, mille fois plus…

Bref, j'étais similaire à un vieil homme dans un corps jeune.

-Je vous laisse.

Je passai par la fenêtre (je ne voulais croiser personne d'autre) et courus en direction de la maison de mon père, sans muter. Cela me fit du bien. Embry était sous la fenêtre de ma chambre, il m'attendait. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Je ralentis, tenté de faire demi-tour.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Il venait déjà vers mois, d'un pas vif. Il n'y avait pas de colère mais plutôt de l'agacement dans son regard.

-On a patrouillé toute la journée, Quil a bien vu que j'étais mal et du coup il est mal aussi, et ça fout la merde dans la meute. Ça ne peut pas durer, on va te rejoindre, Quil est d'accord, il veut qu'on passe le voir.

-Tu ne dois pas réfléchir de cette manière, Embry, scinder la meute n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

-Nous devons patrouiller c'est clair mais avant nous devons former notre propre meute! Persista-t-il.

Il avançait déjà, déterminé, je lui emboitai le pas, peu convaincu.

-Au sujet d'Alice, commençai-je.

-Ça c'était pas cool, Jake ! Mais bon maintenant qu'ils sont là nous pourrons nous allier à eux pour…

-Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont là ?

-Nous avons eu la visite du « Dr » Cullen. Non mais sérieux comment un vampire peut être médecin dans un hôpital remplie de gens blessés qui plus est. Il doit abréger leur souffrance oui…

-Il n'est pas comme ça, ne pus-je m'empêcher de le défendre.

Le coup d'œil assassin d'Embry me força à me taire.

-Et toi depuis combien de temps sais-tu qu'ils revenaient tous ?

-J'ai rencontré Alice qui était revenue croyant que Bella avait péri dans la noyade.

-Hein ?

-Elle a un don de voyance.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui on ne peut plus sérieux. Et il n'y a pas qu'elle qui ait un don, Edward lit dans les pensées.

Il se crispa, je ne pouvais que comprendre.

-Mais si elle a un don comme tu dis comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas vu que tu avais sauvé Bella ?

-Nous brouillons ses visions, un peu comme des interférences.

-Donc…

Il réfléchit quelque secondes :

-Elle ne peut rien voir nous concernant ?

-C'est ça.

Il se détendit.

-Et donc tu l'as rencontrée et elle t'a dit qu'ils revenaient tous ?

-Non, je lui ai demandé de ramener Edward pour…

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Bella a besoin de lui. Elle l'aime.

-On ne peut pas aimer une chose morte.

-Elle l'aime, de manière inconditionnelle. Plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre.

Je fis taire la puissante rébellion dans mon cœur.

-Et … toi tu acceptes ça ! Non pire tu le cautionnes !

Il me regarda avec un mépris naissant qui me heurta.

-Je fais avec.

-Mais de quel côté es-tu ? Depuis quand tu les défends ? Bella a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Bella dépérissait sans lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vois quand elle est près de toi.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour, enfin pas cette forme d'amour que nous partageons, c'est compliqué…

-C'est parce qu'il y a Nessie entre vous maintenant ?

L'entendre parler d'elle me dévasta. Je fus incapable de lui répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? On est séparé de la meute, tu peux tout me dire je serai muet comme une tombe. Tu le sais pourtant !

Embry n'aimait pas le mensonge, la déloyauté et encore moins le manque de confiance.

-Tu n'es pas séparé d'eux, me repris-je.

-J'ai choisi mon camp !

-Il n'y a pas de camp.  
-Il y en a un pour moi, ne me fais pas regretter mon choix.

-Je m'en veux de t'imposer ce choix, j'aimerais que tu mettes de l'eau dans ton vin, finissons le travail d'abord : il faut vaincre Victoria avant de prendre toute décision hâtive.

Il ne me répondit pas. Nous étions déjà à proximité de chez Quil. Sa mère nous ouvrit, pâle et soucieuse :

-Entrez, il vous attendait.

Nous grimpâmes dans sa chambre. Il était devant son jeu vidéo au lieu de se reposer. Il paraissait un peu surexcité. Il bondit vers nous, referma la porte derrière nous.

-Alors c'est quand qu'on passe à l'action ? Nous questionna-t-il.

-Ce soir, dit Embry, après la réunion.

-Quelle réunion ? Demandai-je.

-Avec les Cullen ! Mais tu suis rien ma parole !

Ok, on s'agace pas !

-Qui a décidé de cette réunion, et qui sera présent ?

-Les anciens, et nous devons tous venir, et tous les Cullen en ville seront là.

Pour le coup, je n'étais vraiment pas content.

-Est-ce bien utile ?

-Je ne crois pas mais on n'a pas le choix, se résigna Embry.

-Bien sûr que nous l'avons ! Contrattaquai-je.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela ! D'ailleurs il est temps d'y aller.

Encore mieux !

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois avant de redescendre et en passant la porte Quil demanda à sa mère de lui garder une bonne plâtrée au chaud.

-Fais attention, mon chéri, dit-elle en nous regardant nous éloigner.

Enfoncés dans les bois, nous nous déshabillâmes (rapide on avait qu'un bermuda) pour muter. Comme je le pensais je n'entendis pas les pensées d'Embry ni celles de Quil. Ils étaient toujours sous la direction de Sam, ils le comprirent aussi. Je suivis mes frères, ils me guidèrent vers les autres, nous les rattrapâmes à la frontière de notre territoire. Les Cullen n'étaient pas encore là. L'animosité était palpable, mes deux amis restèrent en retrait à mes côtés. Sam restait calme, une bonne attitude. Mieux valait ne pas provoquer une nouvelle discorde. A l'arrivée des Cullen, la tension était à son comble. Et la mienne explosa en voyant Edward arriver avec Bella qu'il planqua brusquement derrière lui. Elle se rebella et me chercha des yeux, sembla me reconnaitre et fit un pas dans ma direction. Je grondai, furieux qu'elle soit là (ce qui signifiait qu'elle savait pour Victoria !) avec lui alors que je n'étais pas prêt à les voir réunis. Je l'étais en réalité parce que je savais que c'était ainsi que cela devait être, que c'était normal mais je souffrais aussi, bien malgré moi. Je grondais aussi parce qu'il la retint de venir vers moi. Il la tira en arrière malgré ses protestations. Tout mon groupe était en ébullition de la voir parmi eux. Elle dut le comprendre et renonça à me voir. C'était mieux comme ça.

« Ramène-la chez elle ! »

-Elle refuse, me répondit-il.

« Rentre avec elle dans ce cas ! Elle acceptera à cette condition. Tu es ce qui compte le plus à ses yeux. »

Une constatation qui me blessait, stupidement.

-Comment allez-vous communiquer ?

« Je vais quitter ma forme lupine. »

Il proposa à Bella de partir ensemble, ne s'attardant pas sur mes ruminements. Elle accepta et s'éloigna avec lui avec l'accord de Carlisle. Je me détendis un peu, respirant mieux mais les grondements des autres me ramenèrent à d'autres problèmes. Il était temps que l'on mette les choses au clair.

OOooO

Nous nous étions mis d'accord (après beaucoup d'efforts) pour une alliance temporaire. Il devenait urgent de détruire Victoria. Alice nous précisa qu'elle était repartie assez loin ( sans pouvoir vraiment localiser l'endroit) car elle avait été confrontée à leur retour.

-Tu seras capable de voir son retour ? Lui demandai-je.

Pas besoin d'expliquer au mien le don des deux Cullen, Embry les avait sûrement mis au courant. Et ils savaient aussi sûrement que j'étais à l'origine de leur retour.

-Je le pense Jacob, je vais la surveiller de près, maintenant qu'elle est loin vous n'interférez plus sur mes visions la concernant.

Je fus content de ne pas connaitre leur pensée en cet instant. Leur regard pesait lourd sur mon dos, je faisais barrage entre eux et les Cullen, volontairement, comme pris entre deux feux.

-En attendant, il faudra assurer la sécurité de Bella, décrétai-je.

-Je retournerai au lycée, nous informa Alice, soucieuse. Le reste du temps Edward sera près d'elle, de jour comme de nuit.

Ben ça…

-Nous assurerons Esmé et moi les patrouilles de nuits, proposa Carlisle.

-J'irai avec vous, décrétai-je encore.

Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit là.

-Tu as tes cours Jacob, me rappela Esmé pour temporiser les grondements virulents.

C'était un fait que j'avais un peu oublié. J'étais encore scolarisé et cet aspect de mon retour en arrière ne me plaisait pas.

-C'est secondaire.

-C'est important.

Impossible de les envoyer paitre tant cela leur tenait réellement à cœur. Ils ne m'aidaient pas de cette façon : ils me vouaient une étrange affection alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Et cette affection qui me réconfortait et me faisait froid dans le dos simultanément n'était pas sans énerver mes frères.

-Bien, je reprends mes cours, si je peux venir une partie de la nuit avec vous.

C'était un bon compromis ? Non ?

OoooO

Toute la semaine était passée ainsi, la journée les cours, et jusqu'à une heure, les patrouilles. Je mangeais en rentrant et dormais le reste du temps. Je ne voyais mon père que le matin avant de partir et il ne s'immisçait pas dans ce que j'avais décidé. Sauf ce vendredi matin.

-Sam m'a dit que tu avais quitté la meute et que tu étais ton propre chef.

Il en était affecté mais ne me questionna pas sur mon choix.

-Comment as-tu su pour ton rôle d'alpha ?

Comment m'en tirer ?

-Je t'ai entendu en parler, bluffai-je.

Il plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

-A qui ?

-Quelle importance, m'esquivai-je. Le mal est fait, il est trop tard pour revenir là-dessus.

Il sembla vieillir de dix ans.

-J'ai l'impression de ne commettre que des impairs qui affectent ta vie.

Je ne voulais pas le voir se limoger. J'étais passé à autre chose depuis longtemps.

-Les choses rentreront dans l'ordre, ne t'en fait pas. Je dois y aller maintenant.

-Tu es fatigué, peut-être que tu devrais faire un break dans tes études.

-C'est bon papa, Embry et Quil aussi ont repris les cours et c'est aussi important pour eux.

Je devais leur montrer l'exemple même si j'en avais pas besoin, eux en avait besoin pour leur avenir et les choses avançaient car Embry s'était imprégné de Kim. Je n'en avais pas été choqué mais Quil si. Le pauvre s'il savait ce qui l'attendait…

Ils avaient essayé de me tirer les vers du nez à propos de Nessie mais je n'étais pas prêt à leur en parler. Et je ne savais pas si je le devais. Et c'était dur de ne pas me confier à eux. Ils voulaient chaque jour faire leur coup d'état pour se rallier à moi mais je refusais systématiquement, cherchant à préserver l'unité de mon ancienne meute.

-Il n'y a plus d'unité, on est des marginaux. Seul Sam tente de nous tendre la main, m'avait avoué Quil.

-Mais on n'en veut pas de sa main, on veut la tienne.

J'avais souri.

-Enfin tu m'as bien compris, cesse de ricaner bêtement, s'était agacé Embry.

Enfin voilà… Victoria était loin, mais les jours passaient et je me demandais si elle ne créait pas sa propre meute. Je dus me résoudre à contacter Alice en quittant plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il fallait que ce soit en terrain neutre, loin d'Edward, donc vers le lycée. J'attendis longuement. J'étais camouflé à une centaine de mètres, et fis demi-tour dès que je compris qu'Edward était de retour aussi au lycée, ne pouvait-il se passer de Bella cinq minutes ! Manquait-il à ce point de confiance en Alice ! Quoique en y repensant c'était peut-être préférable…

J'étais incapable de faire face à Bella pour l'instant, incapable de supporter son bonheur alors que j'étais si malheureux, incapable de supporter qu'elle ne puisse m'aimer autant qu'elle puisse l'aimer. J'avais demandé du temps avec elle et au final, je la fuyais. Tous ses appels étaient restés sans réponse, je ne la rappelais pas malgré ses nombreux messages à mon père et sur mon portable (oui j'avais un portable) que je ne consultais que très peu.

Je rentrai manger un morceau, ensuite j'irai chez Sam pour faire le point comme tous les soirs avant de partir avec les Cullen. Il me voyait toujours seul, nous échangions nos informations puis je repartais.

Ma vie était déjà bouleversée, et je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel degré.

Il fallait que je me recentre sur ce présent alternatif car il jouait sur mon avenir et mon inquiétude première était Victoria. Je devais prévenir les Cullen sur ses futurs projets au cas où Alice n'ait rien aperçu de ses intentions. Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous avant une bonne heure, ils m'avaient demandé hier soir de décaler d'une heure notre départ en patrouille sans me donner de réelle raison mais les connaissant je savais que c'était important. J'aimais être avec eux, courir près d'eux, ils étaient un encrage permanent à ma vie antérieure, ils étaient tels que je les avais toujours connus : immuables et tolérants. Jamais ils n'avaient montré de rejet ou de crainte à mon égard. Et quand je m'étais blessé avant-hier lors de mon combat contre des nomades, Carlisle m'avait remis en place correctement ma patte pour qu'elle se ressoude bien.

J'étais revenu à la maison e.t j'étais trop plongé dans mes souvenirs pour voir que quelqu'un m'attendait. Je me figeai devant la voiture, la nuit s'annonçait mais je la voyais nettement, elle était bien là et seule. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Carlisle et Esmé avaient voulu décaler l'heure du départ. Elle descendit de son pick-up et courut vers moi, m'embaumant de son odeur fruitée. Je ne voyais pas comment fuir, en avais-je réellement envie ? Les émotions de mon ancien moi avaient pris le dessus, réprimant les miens, réclamant ces instants de grâce alors qu'elle me sautait au cou disséminant une minime senteur vampirique. C'était une étreinte qui me redonna l'envie de vivre. L'envie d'être heureux. Je la lui rendis au centuple.

-Jake tu m'étouffes, souffla-t-elle en riant.

Je dus donc la laisser s'éloigner et elle m'offrit bien plus qu'un sourire. Elle m'offrit une seconde de Nessie : sa joie de vivre me la rappelait dans ses traits similaires. Je la couvais des yeux, elle perdit toute liberté, se réfugia dans sa réserve habituelle. Je savais bien à quoi elle pensait.

-Tu es de retour Bella, et j'en suis heureux, ne crois rien d'autre.

Elle m'étudia et décida de me croire car ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus, exhalant plus de beauté que d'ordinaire. Il avait cet effet sur elle. Elle prit mon bras et me tira vers le garage.

-J'ai changé de fringues dans la voiture pour que tu ne sois pas gêné.

-C'est très prévenant, ris-je pour cacher combien son attention me touchait.

-Je ne comprends pas cette histoire d'odeur, je trouve que vous sentez tous très bon.

C'était Bella.

-Tu aurais dû répondre à mes appels.

Elle me tapa dans l'épaule, je me moquai de sa force ridicule pour éviter de lui expliquer le fond des choses.

-On verra si tu te moques encore quand…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, se détourna et continua à avancer. Je savais très bien à quoi elle faisait référence et il faudrait que je la prévienne des risques mais pas maintenant. Devant la porte elle me fit face :

-Tu aurais dû me dire pour Victoria.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Ne fais pas la même erreur qu'Edward. Ne décide pas des choses à ma place, je ne suis pas une poupée fragile.

Pas dans mes souvenirs récents en effet, ris-je intérieurement.

-Je te promets de ne plus rien te cacher… à ce sujet.

Dans le garage, elle regarda les motos avec stupeur et moi aussi, je les avais oubliées celles-là. Et elle aussi apparemment.

-Et si nous en faisions, me proposa-t-elle.

-Non, Edward va en faire une syncope.

-Edward n'est pas là.

-Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Il est retourné chez lui, il revient dans deux heures.

Deux heures ! Quel radin ! Il faudrait que je lui dise deux mots.

-C'est le maximum que je puisse tenir sans lui.

Sa main sur ma joue me força à me tourner vers elle, je n'avais même pas vu que je m'étais détourné.

-Regarde-moi.

Ses yeux exprimaient un amour certain, je le décryptais et c'était suffisant pour moi, pour les deux moi.

-J'avais besoin de te voir, je suis heureuse ici près de toi, tu es mon « ami ».

Elle buta sur ces mots, elle avait du mal à mettre un terme sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, mais cette fois je ne la forcerai pas à faire un choix, ou à creuser. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, qu'elle soit en plein dilemme. La voir heureuse réparait beaucoup de choses dans mon être meurtri par la vie. Je ne fis pas de geste pour profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Elle se détendit devant mon inertie, elle avait peur que j'interprète mal ses paroles. Mais je les saisissais très bien.

-Tu es mon amie aussi Bella, et rien ne compte plus pour moi que ton bien-être.

Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Elle me serra à nouveau contre elle.

-Tu es le meilleur ami qui soit au monde. Je ne te mérite pas.

-C'est vrai, me moquai-je.

Elle ne releva pas, trop émue.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de ton amitié mais après ce que tu as fait pour moi en me le ramenant…comment pourrais-je te montrer ma reconnaissance ?

En amenant Nessie sur cette Terre. Sauf que mon ancien moi n'apprécia pas du tout ce à quoi cela nous ramenait. Edward et Bella dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une Bella encore humaine…

J'eus un haut-le-cœur.

-Jake ?

…Bella rachitique, Bella se brisant, Bella expirant son dernier souffle.

Je vacillai contre ses images trop violentes pour mon ancien moi et pour moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Je ne voulais pas _vivre _ça. Mon mal de crâne refit surface, faisant voler en éclat mon esprit malmené. C'était plus douloureux que la dernière fois, semblable à une migraine puissance dix. Je voyais trouble, je n'entendais plus rien, mon pouls résonnait comme un marteau piqueur. Je tremblais si fort que je crus que j'allais me transformer ici.

« Oh non »

Mais le néant finalement eut pitié de moi et m'accueillit pour éviter le pire.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Si j'oublie des trucs importants faut me le dire. C'est pas facile je vous assure mais c'est gratifiant et j'aime cette histoire bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Du coup ça risque de faire quelque chapitres de plus que prévus car je détaille beaucoup, ce sera peut-être 15 pas plus de 20 chapitres en tout cas.


End file.
